Monster Hunter World: A Barroth In Between
by Serendipitous House Pet
Summary: As an A-lister of the fifth fleet, I knew what to expect. I would be shipped to the New World to hunt monsters, anthropomorphic beings that kill humans and usually bang each other like partying Guild students. What else was new? Oh wait, I know: I turn into a barroth and embark on a journey of a lifetime... yippee. (Warning: pornographic parody.)
1. Welcome to The New World

**_Warning: Bi-sexual story. Usually focuses on straight porn, but homosexual sensuality between males and females shall happen._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Image used is not mine._**

* * *

 _Welcome hunter cadets. Welcome to the world of monster hunting. Monsters, anthromorphic beings with immense power and greater sexual appetites rule the the wilds. Your job is to hunt them for the benefit of our kind and even nature itself on occasion. Most of the time, monsters are busy, fighting, eating, and fucking each other's brains out. With us humans, it's just the two formers. Whether you consider that good or bad I leave up to you. Now..._

* * *

"Hey there, little bookworm." I said in a suave tone to the lady in front of me, sitting down with a nice drink in my hand. She was rather cute looking with long ebon hair and soft features.

"Hello." She said a bit lamely, clearly more invested in her books. Give me a few words and I'll have her attention.

"So what are you reading?" I decided to ask. Now she seemed a bit more invested in the conversation.

Just as she was about to say something, some jerk with a red orange bad mohawk walked in and practically shoved the girl a bit sitting down, nearly wasting his damn drink on her books. "Yo, we're almost there. You ready to grab the New World by the horns?"

'Why else would I be here?' I thought sarcastically. I didn't verbally answer, settling to just look at him with indifference, my natural first defence mechanism. It didn't work sadly. He just looked to the side to reminisce for a moment before speaking again.

"Don't know about you, but it feels like ages since I left home to join the commision." I really don't care. "So, ya nervous." I didn't get a chance to answer, as this half-wit was eager to hear himself talk some more. "Believe me I get it. Anything could happen, but hey, that's half the-"

Someone else came over, another cute girl. She interrupted him and one alf of me was grateful. The other half of me wanted to groan as she shoved her apparent friend to take a seat and spill some of his drink on the first girls books, making her leave in an annoyed huff to my simultaneous annoyance.

'And there goes my potential romance for the lonely night. Thanks to these rude butt-ins.' Basically, I want nothing to do with the two people in front of me right now.

"Hey, are one of the a-list hunters?" She asked out of the blue. I nodded a bit tensely. The dude next to her made a rather extremely surprised face like he'd been told he just won the golden egg lottery.

"No way! We are too! Hey, can you tell us your name?" He asked like an excited child.

I sighed. "Yeah, it's Xavier." I answered reluctantly.

"How about a toast then?" The girl asked. I shrugged and lifted up my drink to clink it with their's out of politness and because my palico, Nikki, was with me. He at least made this experience better. He's always been a good partner depite the usual felyne libido. Truly, he was a purrfesional.

... I'm sorry for that. Felyne speech is the only thing that's rubbed off on me, thank god.

"To the fifth fleet and the A-list!" the guy cheered after clinking, before chugging some more of his drink. "So tell me, what's your theory on the dragon crossing?" He asked, not even bothering to tell me his name. I'll just call him nuisance for now. "They must migrate here for some reason." Nuisance continued with the obvious before I could even answer."Running the show for nearly forty years, the Guild's itching for an answer. They say the fifth fleets got the best shot and I agree."

"Speaking of which, A-listers usually work in teams of two. You have a partner yet?" I choose not to answer, a bit out of spite since I was also trying to get a more "hands on" handler before these nuisances showed, and I had to mull over my options.

'Most of the people here already have partners and I doubt the girl is in the mood to talk.' I scanned the area and found my potential. 'Let's try her.' I thought, looking over at the girl looking out at the ocean. She seemed serene and from the looks of it, didn't have a partner yet.

Without a word, I got up and made my way towards her, Nikki right behind me. "Listen to that." She said in a whispering tone. "Waves are getting rough, meaning we must be close to landfall." She said excitedly before turning to greet me and my enthusiastic palico waving from behind me. "Hi there and meody-do to you too."

"Hello yourself. Excited for the New world are we?"

"You betcha. So, you're an A-lister right?" I nodded. "Knew it. I have pretty sharp ears." She giggled.

I chuckled right back. "I bet you do." She must have some nice selective hearing considering all the noise around. That's a nice survival for a mere handler. "Your future partner will be lucky to have you around."

"Thanks. You know, I noticed the way you seemed to hesitate answering those guys before and-" Another interruption occurs when I mingle with a cute girl and this time in the form of the ship rocking back and forth like we hit something. My potential handler wasted no time in making a break to head topside and both me and my palico wasted no time in following her.

We made it topside and the first sight we came upon was a volcanic mountain rising from the ocean, our ship crashing up it. Our boat was rising to a vertical level and we began to slide down. The handler grabbed the top of the boat while me and Nikki began to slide down until we both grabbed onto a long foothold. I was spared from being thrown off, but my partner wasn't so lucky.

"NIKKI!" I yelled as a barrel smashed against him and he was sent plummeting down the ship. "Oh heeellllll!" I yelled as our ship crashed back down, sending both me and the handler flying onto the rising mountain.

"Ugh, ah, fuck." I groaned. I hear crashing and pounding waves, then someone pulls me forward.

"Come on!" I hear the handler yell, her hand pulling as we start to run up this monster. I knew it had to be a monster of some sort. Mountains of fire don't just rise out of the oceans.

We ran and climbed up the beast, dodging debris that fell from its mountainous mass. When we reached the top, we came upon more unwanted distractions. Flying wyvernoid, most likely vulture like beings following a giant food source slash fuck spot. We ran further, as it rose, unleashing its low rumble. The ship was way beyond us at this point.

"Oh no. Listen buddy, we're gonna have to jump and latch onto a wyvernoid!" She yelled. I nodded, understanding the situation.

We both sprinted for it, the handler girl making it much closer to the edge than me since the beast didn't shift as much on her end and make her stumble. Like a graceful kelbi, she leapt right off the edge then used her slinger to grapple onto one of the flying wyverians and I tried followed her example. Emphasis on try as I was a few seconds unlucky though, a flying wyvernoid swooped in and grabbed me by the arms.

"Gah, no! Let go, let go, let go!" I shouted, a bit panicky given the situation. I was being carried off, further and further from my intended destination with each flap, my panick increasing with every wing flap. I struggled harder and harder, eventually getting an arm free and the other lose. I reached for my hunting knife to stab him the leg.

In hindsight, that wasn't very smart. Now, it worked in getting me free from the flying fiend, however, I was already way high above the ocean and quite close to a giant thrashing monster. I crashed right into the ocean, my mind going a thousand miles an hour. Before I knew it, soemthing hit me.

My final thoughts at the moment 'Really glad I chose the metal helmet.'

* * *

"Oooowwwww." Was the first thing to come out of my mouth. God my head hurt. Felt like I was smacked with a slab of tough rock. Judging from my surroundings, I beached on a sandy slope and above me was a tropical landscape, a giant tree towering into the sky. The New World, just like the poster said. I made it. Despite everything, I made it!

I couldn't really admire the beauty or relief though. My head was throbbing and when I put my hand my head... wait, why did my head feel... almost like a rock. It was odd because first off, I was wearing a weak metal helmet, but it had clearly fallen off somehow as I was able to feel the breeze of the air.

In fact, thats the second issue. My whole body felt naked yet I was heavier than usual. I felt something dangling from me only it was dangling from behind me. That's not right.

I turned my head to the side and behind me was a tail, clearly attached to me. A long and slender sandy brown tail. Humans don't have those... I shouldn't have that!

I jumped in shock then looked at my hands. Sandy bown hands with dark brown claws. "This isn't real." I muttered. "A dream clearly." It had to be, this made no sense. Me, a wyverian. Get outta here... "Why aren't I waking up!" I yelled. I sprinted towards the ocean, hoping the water ould be clear enough to see my reflection.

Oh god, how I wish it wasn't clear.

In the reflection was a brute wyvernoid. A barroth. Me. I felt like hyperventilating, like throwing, like crying. "This isn't real! It can't be! I'm human dammit!" I felt my body, a now ridged top layer and softer under belly. A crown atop my head. My body, relatively a bit stockier than my old body yet still lean and mean. I was Literally rocking out with what I assumed to still be above average sized cock out. "No." I whispered. "Nnnnoooo!"

Call me dramatic if you wish, but waking up a wyvernoid is a bit of a heavy life change mind fuck!

"Hey!" Someone shouted. I barely had enough bearings to turn over to the peron who yelled that. I saw no one except a small heard of bipedal herbivores glaring at me. A huge crested male with his females behind them, Kestadons I believe. But where did that sound come from. "Hey, dude!" Oh, the monsters were speaking to me. Of course they were! I'm now fluent in the language of monsters! What next?! "Get outta here, we want no trouble!" The Kestadon said through his warning growls before slamming his head against the ground.

Judging from the smell, which was now stronger thanks to my monster nose, they were in the middle of breeding as usual for monsters. Eeewww. "W-whatever." I somewhat stuttered given my situation and walked up as calmly as I could. I made sure I was out of their vicinity before falling to my knees in some low grass, the weight of reality crashing upon me. "I'm a monster now. I speak their language. I understand them." I looked at my twitching hands. "How?" I whispered. There has to be some sort of logical explanation for all of this!

Out of nowhere, something with a green glow latched onto my hand. Then a few more came. 'Scoutflies? Then that means...' I quickly got up, scaring the flies away in a light shower of red and followed as fast as I could. I stopped when I came upon a wonderous sight. The handler girl from the ship, she made it! Not to the ship, but to the New World at least.

I though about running up to her, but I was hit by reality yet again. 'What would happen? Could I speak to her? Would she listen?'

When I signed up for this, this was all so far from my expectations. So fucking far.

I sighed and choose to watch from a distance. She knew what she was doing, being careful albiet curious with the wildlife. I watched her avoid the more belligerent and wirey jagras with ease, hiding in the foliage as she snuck pass. Dammit, how I wanted her as a handler.

I quickly went out of sight and watch as she came out to check up on a foot print. My footprint. "Damn." That's right, I can leave those in clearer detail now. Crap. I stopped for a moment. Something didn't feel right. Like someone was watching.

My suspicions were confirmed when something jumped out of the woods and straight to her. A greater version of the smaller jagras. A sinewy muscular build on him with a rather firm rump and rather moderately sized dick. His mane forming dreadlocks atop his head. Almost like mine were when I was human, but less refined.

"Shit" I had to do something! I couldn't let her get eaten for fuck's sake! I charged out from the thick foliage and shade, but stopped when someone else did stop the beast.

A guy with a giant bone sword and ponytail mohawk mix hair style swooped from the ledge above them. The great Jagras thrashed right into a dead log blocking a path, opening it. "Come on! Settlement's just beyond!"

"Okay!" She yelled, making a break for it with the hunter, whom I will fondly name Deux ex Machina. The Great Jagras gave chase and so did I. Had to see this turn out well after all. I followed them to a giant wooden gate and just as the jagras came upon the them, some huge pink, purple, and angry looking beast jumped down on the great jagras and began to throttle him like he owed it money. Correction: her money.

Clearly a brute wyvernoid, she was huge compared to the jagras and much taller than me. She was built with a savage beauty, strong muscles on a toned figure with a six pack on her to boot. A great plush yet firm looking ass and great big breasts probably bigger than my head not counting my crown. Boy, were her nipples puffy looking. I think she's an anjanath.

Too bad she was a monster, as I wasn't turned on by animalistic parts and not a wyverian "enthusiast". Why people were turned on by anthros, I'll never understand. Especially those reseachers. Ugh, weird useful nerds.

"Rrrraaaagghhh! What me tell you about skipping out on lick time!" The anajath yelled as she grappled the jagras in a headlock.

"I- I'm sorry!" He croaked out. "I was distracted b-by foo-od!"

As this went on, I watched Deus Ex and the handler girl shut the gate then make a break for it. Doubt I could break the gate and even if I did, what then? "I-I'm sorry-y!" The great jagras croaked before being slammed down on his back. Kinda felt bad for the poor slob. Especially after that bigger wyverian slammed her foot down on his cock. Jeez.

"Jagras will be sorry when me done." She growled. "Time for rough snu-snu!" What the hell was snu-snu? Whatever it was, I wasn't gonna stick around to find out. This was clearly a typical wyvernoid fuck.

"Wait! Who dat!" I heard the great jagras croak just as I turned to leave. I turned back around and saw both wyvernoids looking at me. I should've left sooner.

"What?! Why barroth in jungle lands!?" She yelled. She looked none too pleased. "Wait here or else. Me make example."

What the hell did that mean? She started walking right up to me and I found myself against a rock, breaking one of the first rules of survival. Never get cornered. "Get away from me! I'll do something drastic I swear! I yell for backup!"

In hindsight, speaking was still very dumb tactic. I doubt monsters listened to the pleas of prey and rivals. Plus, my weakling cries might've been egging her on. She was licking her maw and groping herself as she walked towards me and that jackass jagras began to make a break for it. "Oh! The jagras! He's leaving!" I pointed to myself. "Wrong monster!"... I have a bit of a speech quirk under intense stress situations. It's why I rarely spoke on hunts.

"Me get him later. Me love bigger squealers more. Especially rock hard ones." She pounced towards me and I rolled right under her, catching a glimpse of her moist egg maker. How I wish this was a regular hunt, and rather then avoiding rape, I was avoiding death.

Why some people had or made fantasy of this dung pile of a situation was beyond me.

Anyway, I forgot about my new weight distribution and found myself tumbling face first in the sand. Stupid crown. I did my best to get up swiftly and made a break for it, making my way into the dense rainforest. No way in hell am I satisfying wyvernoid pussy.

* * *

 **Xavier:** A- list hunter of the fifth fleet.

 **Traits:** Ebony skinned, thick blond dreadlocks, purple eyes, 6ft tall.

 **Status:** MIA

 **Reputation:** Public and Guild wise, nothing really. Rumored to be the "Renegade Angel" melynx assasins are looking for, but that's clearly not true.

 **Nikki:** A-list Palico

 **Traits:** Dark blue and black fur, usual big blue eyes, horn like ears, spiky tail, 3ft tall.

 **Status:** MIA

 **Reputation:** Public and Guild wise, none. Said to have the intense case of the "Jungle Fever" if you know what I mean.

* * *

 _ **AN:** **Oh boy, second hentai-riffic story. And with a plot this time. Basically, it's a comedic porno with some serious elements. It's almost like my other, more serious story "Fangs of Genesis", only if it were pornographic. Obvious differences being anthros have always been around and humans exist along with them. This story is what happens when you're bored and you're feeling inspired by your favorite hentai artists (in my case, Markydaysaid, Iggi, and Lewdncrude).**_

 _ **This will be my first time using first person story telling. Beware of unreliable narrator. Also, wyverns here are called wyvernoids since anthro. Fang beassts now called fanged beastmen and other categories (such as carapaceon, neopterans, and etc) still called what they are.**_

 _ **Don't end up like me kids. Stay sane and actually have lives.**_


	2. Awaken, Horny Beast

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" I was running as fast as I could, occasionally looking behind me to see the amaznonian anajath still giving chase, easily gaining on me. I had to lose her, had to out maneuver her somehow despite my larger form.

In my haste to get the fuck away from her, I shoved down a tree, barely feeling the impact. Then it hit me, just like I hit the tree. "I'm a fucking barroth." Not only that, I was a hunter once. No, am. I'm still a hunter! My mind says so! My body is different, yet I remain the same! I turned around, ready to face that anjajerk.

 **"RRAAAGGHH!"** My roar wasn't human, but it was that of the hunter! I wasn't gonna run, I was gonna fight! I was gonna-

"Ggargh?!" The anjanath stepped right onto the vines and got trapped in the most ridiculous looking way possible. The vines actually wrapped around her full form, oddly reminiscent of a style of Kinbaku bondage. I couldn't help but snicker at her struggling form, large lady bits jiggling to and fro as she struggled on her knees.

"Fuck her in the pussy!"

"What?!" I yelled. Someone else yelled at me to fuck her and I didn't see who until I looked up at the trees, jagras looking at us with lustful anticipation.

"Fuck her while she's down!"

"Fuck her face!"

"Tell her she's scum and make her eat cum!"

"Kiss her on the lips!"

Man, the encouragements were getting more raunchy by the second. But I wasn't gonna listen. "Hey!" I shouted. "You want her?!" They all looked taken aback. "Happy nuttin'!" I yelled as I walked. Whether they knew what that meant or not, I had no idea. Bout I assumed so, as I could hear the anajath increasing her movement's to escape and jagras of both sexes run down to have their way with her.

Curiosity got the better of me and I turned around to see the jagras going fuck wild on her. I saw few play with her breasts, licking and suckling on the teats, two go to her nether region to eat her out as her juices flowed, and one insert his shaft in the tight warmth of her anus. One of these fuckers got real confident and started to make out with her. Pretty sure it was the guy who told me to do that.

"Fuckin' jeez." I muttered. I bet the researchers back home would soak their panties from a description of the sight alone. Whatever, good fetish, wrong species. Now if it were that cute handler girl or that girl with the books... "hehehehe."

So I walked off, pleasant thoughts in my head and a bit ignorant of my surroundings. Could've sworn I heard a vine snap somewhere.

* * *

'Where the hell would I go exactly?' I thought to myself unsure of where to go from here after walking for a few hours. Perhaps I could find a nest somewhere or make one? Somewhere I could recuperate for the night. I couldn't just sleep out in the open. I'm clearly not an apex predator, and even if I was, sleeping out in the open could still be considered a suicide attempt. Or booty calling.

"Hahahaha!" I heard laughter just around the corner. If I could, I would've walked away, but I was not gonna go back the way I came. Too risky considering what I heard behind me. May curiosity not kill me.

So I turned the corner found a tropical looking wyvernoid standing over a great jagras. She had a stocky build, a gray underside and breasts akin to C-cups on her chest. Her upper limbs were standard for flying wyvernoids, wing skin on her arms beginning from the pinkies and ending on her elbows. Her ass was very plump looking, plushy and ripe for squeezing. The only thing really off putting about her was her eyes. Almost like a chameleos but still in her sockets. The rest of her face was soft looking, especially her lips.

Below her was the same great jagras that drew the anajath on me and ran out earlier. How did I know that was the same one you ask.

I'm a hunter. That's why.

"So let me get this straight. After she spotted that barroth, she let your dumbass just run off. Oh, to live the life of an expendable jagras." The colorful wyvernoid laughed, clearly mocking the jagras she was standing over, foot on his dick and tail twirling in her hand like a dominatrix with a whip.

"I-I'm not expend-dable." He growled back weakly, wincing as she increased the pressure.

"Sure you aren't. It's not like your species breed more than rodents and are barely killed off just as fast." She replied with harsh sarcasm. She slapped him across the face with her tail. "And to think a gutless reject like you thought it was okay to wander into my territory. You're gonna have to make it up to me, wretch. Seeing as how you apparently skipped out on lunch and I'm feeling generous." She grabbed him by the head and shoved his face between her legs. "Get eating."

I was fairly a bit miffed from earlier, but to be fair, I had some sympathy for this weak bastard. He was clearly not a strong large monster and given how this goofy looking peacock-qurupeco fluke baby was treating him, he must be a beta boy by situation, not choice.

Call me sappy, but Xavier's heart went out to betas like that.

"Hey, ease up on this poor guy will ya!" I yelled as I walked out from the corner as assertive as could be. "You're not being a proper dom, you're just being a jackass."

Both of the wyvernoids turned to me, shock on their faces that slowly turned into fright as their eyes drifted down my body. Not sure if I should be proud or not.

"Aaaaaiiieee!" The female screamed. "You can have him! I ain't gettin' torn open tonight!" She took a running start and flew off as fast she could.

"Guess she was one of those standard bully monsters." I said, stroking my chin before turning my attention to the jagras. "You alright, beta-boy?"

"I'm fine. And I'm not a beta." He said weakly, trying his best to glare at me. "I could've taken her."

"I doubt it." I said offhandedly. I'm fairly sure I could pimp slap this guy into submission if I wanted to, but luckily for him, I didn't. "Hey, since I saved you just now and am currently not holding a grudge over what happen earlier today." He visibly flinched over mentioning that. "Why don't you fill me in on the territory of the jungle. Tell me of a safe place to rest perhaps?"

"And why would I do that?" He asked, trying to stand up act menacing. Oh, the poor child.

I decided to play the intimidating route and walked right up to him authoritarian style. He shrank back down like child about to receive a spanking. "Because I'm bigger than you."

He looked me over yet again then himself and visibly deflated. A bit harsh on my end, but a necessary evil. "Okay well, I can tell of where you should rest and where you shouldn't." He said reluctantly.

"Alright. Hit me." I told him as I sat down. He looked at me a bit weirdly before shrugging. He tail slapped me. "Ow! What the hell." I barked, getting up to grab him by the shoulders.

"You told me to hit you!" He said, panicked from my reaction.

I forgot I was technically speaking to an animalistic creature. I calmed down before speaking again. "I meant tell me what you know."

"O-ok." So I listened to his words. He gave me some info of the geography and told me the best places to rest my weary head.

These words stuck in my head. _"Whatever you do, avoid the caves at night and seek the high tops of the trees and vines for safe rest. But don't go too high, for that is where the king and queen lurk. They have no patience for the trespassers."_

'This looks safe.' I found a clear bed of vines. Secluded, high above the ground, and good escapes routes just in case trouble comes my way, it looked alright to sleep in. So I did. I set myself down on the soft surface of vines and began to drift off to sleep. Doing my best to ignore the wild sounds of night.

You know how nature generally sounds calming and peaceful because of the natural beauty to humans. Imagine that turned into the sounds of your neighbors having a distant orgy.

Yeah, I'm sleeping to that tonight.

* * *

 _"Mmmm." Damn, I felt good. Real good. "Oh, unf!" I felt a weight on my pelvis and I could hear the sounds of soft slapping growing in intensity. "Fuck." I heard someone gasp out._

 _My vision grew and I found myself being ridden by a cute girl in a small bed. A really cute girl with a heart shaped pillow of an ass. Her hair a rich chocolate color. She was so warm, burning really. Her insides were so slick and hot, her love juices soaking my crotch. "That's right girl." I couldn't help but chuckle. "Who's your daddy?"_

 _I reached out to grope that delectable ass. I stopped when I saw my arm. It belonged to a barroth. I blinked. My body, it was that of a barroth. I blinked again._

 _The girl she was. "You are!" She moaned with a slight growl. No longer human! A nargacuga!_

* * *

"Oh, frisky fruit baskets!" I yelled as I shot up, finally awake as morning came. "(Sniff sniff) ugh." And apparently from an intense wet dream judging from the smell and the rather moisturized vines next to me.

 _(Thud!)_

I heard a loud thud somewhere next to my position and my heart nearly stopped. "Grrrrr." It was the anjanath again, her hand around the throat of an aptonoth corpse, freshly killed and partially eaten. "You again. In me bed." She was peeved, very peeved. She was smiling. "Gonna pay you back for before. Crush your pelvis."

I tried to stand up as best as I could, but I was sent stumbling when the anjanath stomped on the vines, sending a vine wave through the bed.

Distracted by trying to stand up right, I couldn't stop her from pouncing on me. She slammed into me full force, her hands holding my arms down and her fat ass on top of my pelvis. Oh god, my mini me was rubbing against her! "Hahaha! What's wrong?! No fight in you?!" She roared with laughter.

How wrong she was for I was more than ready to put my head to use. Lucky for me, her head was low enough to be in striking range and close enough for me to bash with my own cranium, making her reel in pain. This made her grip slack and gave me an opportunity turn the tables on her, by literally turning her over.

 _ **It felt real good being on top. I was lined up perfectly to -**_ to wait, why was I erect and why was I lining up to penetrate?! "Ggarrr!" She was thrashing and doubted I could physically overpower her, but I had to try. She angled herself and got my body in a leg hold, her powerful muscles squeezing my midsection. I tried to stand up and slam her into the vine bed. It worked and another problem arose.

With our combined weight crashing down on the vines we nearly fell through. I say nearly because now we're being held up by the vines, tangling ourselves even further. I had to do my best too avoid her claws and tail, given how she was struggling like a fish in a bag. Somehow, she actually got herself tangled position where we we're both face to crotch.

 _ **Such a good position. Man was I feelin' hungry -**_ Sorry, fazed out for a moment, where am I? "Ngh?!" I could feel a warm and slimy sensation glide against my cock in a long but rushed motion. _**"Yeah, do it again."**_ What did I say?! Nevermind that, the anjanath was starting to blow me and my goddamn lower head was thinking for me because of the stimulation. "Wait! Penis lie! Stop licking! Oh!"

I angled myself as I said that and I think her face morphed into slight bewilderment over my words, but my pleas were ultimately ignored like last time. Now she was licking it thoroughly into a ready position. My little Xavier was up an ready at the full mast of... well, for easy comparison, the human equivalent of nine inches for barroths.

It's not I've taken the time to actively measure myself or the size of monster cock. Just seen 'em and read about 'em in research books.

Shit, I was practically melting in thanks to her tongue. _**She was aiming to subdue me orally.**_ I have to stop her. _**Gotta show her who's boss.**_

Maybe... **maybe...** _ **Maybe I just help myself to a meal too. "I guess we both needed a little breakfast." I chuckled. Without another word, I dug into the moist hotpocket. My tongue began to slurp her up eagerly and I reached around her legs to grab that athletic ass, the beautiful mass malleable yet firm in my hands. I barely heard her low rumbles of pleasure, so caught up in my morning dining. Her love juices, sweet primal nectar on my tongue.**_

 _ **I could feel her tongue run down my hard length, trying to taste every last millimeter of my throbbing mass. She was so sloppy and I love it. I was even considering stopping my feasting for a moment just to watch her sloppy mouth go to work as her saliva coated my stiff length. But alas, she was to tasty and I was feelin' so hasty.**_

 _ **I dug my tongue even further down her warm snatch, trying to lap up all of her as I played with that jiggly ass, shaking and slapping it whilst I dug into her more and more. I felt her body shudder and my intake of sexual fluids increase as my tongue movements increased, her moans starting to get louder despite me muffling her.**_

 _ **I was starting to feel my baby cream dispenser ready to blow off myself, the anjanath woman engulfing my appendage in her extra warm and wet mouth. Her felatio skills were quite commendable as she made sure to lick and jostle me in her mouth, giving my sensitive head extra care and attention. It was only a matter of time before we both let loose and the question would be who could recover first and take the lead. Call me cocky, but I think I had a good chance. I've been meaning to have a good rut for a while now and this fine lookin' beast mama couldn't come at a better time.**_

 _"Rrrrrgh."_ _ **I heard her growl and moan. Apparently, I was already taking the lead now.**_

 _ **"Mmmrrrrgh." But just barely. I was eager, but lacked experience. Nothing time, patience, and practice couldn't fix.**_

 _"Rrrrrgh!'_ _ **She was practically squealing now, haha! I couldn't relent now! I went to work, licking and nibbling her folds without remorse. If we were upside down right now, I might have had to worry about drowning.**_ "Rrrrrraaagh!" _ **With a barely audible pop, she opened her mouth to squeal as she went like a volcano, her sex fluids bursting into my mouth. Delicious.**_

 _ **I followed her example not a moment later, grunting as I had a little eruption of my own, probably covering her face. I turned so I could take a look.**_

 _(Snap! Snap!)_

 _ **Are the vines breaking? I think those are the vines breaking.**_ _(Snap! Snap! Snap!)_ _ **"Fuck me." I breathed. How I wish I meant it in the hot way.**_ _(Snap!)_ _ **First she fell, being the heavier of us and then I fell. "Oh shit!" I yelled. "Aagh!" Luckily, basic falling damage doesn't hurt. And I landed onto two soft pillows. "Hehe, nice." I said, nuzzling between this dazed anjanath's warm bosom. Now all I had to do was...**_ **was...** was... was figure out why my mouth tasted weird and I was nuzzling wyvernoid titties! We were up there! Now we're down here! Why?! What's going?!

She was dazed from the looks of it, her face covered in a sticky white substance, and I had time to escape with my body parts in tact. I swiftly got up and ran like a pebble in the wind. Somewhere, anywhere away from her. I didn't need to fight her and as a hunter, there's nothing wrong with avoiding unnecessary fights. In fact, it's generally encouraged. No point in fighting a battle I had nothing to gain from. " _ **But that ass though."**_ What was I going on about again? Oh yeah, escape!

* * *

 _ **AN: Oh boy, Xavier may have Schizophrenia or something! Whatever will he do?!**_

 _ **First set of smut scenes! How was I?! When I do scenes like these (starting now), I try to use good word choicing and be more "show don't tell"-ish with the characters. Little fact about me, I get annoyed reading characters always going "Fuck" and "I'm cumming" and all that basic stuff in smut scenes. Especially if it has to do with romance. "Oh fuck yeah I'm cumming" just doesn't feel romantic to me. But whatever, odd mini spiel. Especially in a smut parody no less.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's sex system for mah story~**_

 _ **A simple fuck: Pleasure is all that matters.**_

 _ **Sex: Someone acquainted with or on friendly terms, about physical pleasure but more close.**_

 _ **Love making: Nothing matters to the partners except each other and few words need be said if at all.**_

 _ **Guikoi: May the lord of hentai bless your path, my man**_


	3. Convenience

'What the hell just happened back there?' I asked myself over and over again as I ran. I ran until I reached a small select area with a group of trees, hiding behind one of them to catch my breath. I slumped against the tree and fell on my ass, incredibly greatful for my new skin's thickness yet again.

"That was dumb of you, mister." A chipper female voice said from up above. My breath hitched and my vision shot upwards to see a group of wingdrakes, mernos I believe. They were all built with slender frames, most likely adapted for their faster flight capabilities. Light green crested heads and dark green bodies with white undersides. The females had small breasts with light gray nipples and the males weren't packing too much by the wingdrake family standards, but enough to please their ladies. "Why would a thick fella like you go and stay up in the anajath's spot like that?" She asked.

"Um." I breathed. "I was told it was a safe place to rest." I answered, touching my index fingers together.

"And by who exactly? If the answer isn't a now former mate or pack mate, I'll seriously question the science of darwinism."

Ignoring the fact this wild animal somehow knew about science and darwinism, I answered yet again. "I asked a local great jagras."

"The false alpha?! And you trusted him?!" Another mernos squawked.

Huh. Now that I thought about it, listening to what was now essentially competition wasn't smart. Expecially when I think about the fact he was the local bitch and would probably pull some snake wyvern shit and bamboozle me to my death. "Fuck I'm dumb. And angry!"

"Aren't most barroths?" A mernos sniped. For some reason, that stereotyping ass annoyed me. Weird. "Anyway, if you want revenge, you should probrably head on over by the small caverns southeast of here. We think that's where they roost themselves." I shot stereotyper a questioning glance.

"Didn't you guys just comment on my naiveté earlier?" I asked rhetorically, with the cross of my arms for good measure.

All the mernos shrugged. "More insulted you than commented." One of them replied. No dung, jackass. "But yeah. Luckily for you, there's two reason you can trust us."

"One: you don't really have anything we want and we could easily share the area." The mernos gestured to our different elevations.

"Two." Another listed. "We're not fond of jagras. They like to climb up trees and pounce on us to have their way with us. Sometimes eat us if they're hungry enough."

"And on the highly subjective mark, we think you have a great ass." They all nodded, some even licking their lips.

I fidgeted at that last remark and my hands subconsciously moved to cover my posterior. "Right." I drawled. "Thanks for the tips."

"Want another tip?" One asked too huskily.

"Thank you!" I yelled with finality as I walked away with haste, ignoring the approving whistles and squawks watching me leave. This attention made me feel a lot better in the hunter academy.

Anyway, I walked through the forest, southeast like they said until I ended up by the beach area again. Wanna know how I knew that? It was the same place the handler girl ended up. The same area where she snuck pass the jagras with ease. I moved off the ledge and went into the clearing to peer into what was now a small crevice for me now, hearing sounds deep within.

It sounded like laughter and the voice was familiar. I listened more closely to hear his words. "Then that mud slinger came and I told him to sleep topside! I'll tell you what, mud slinger's gonna sleep forever now, Haha!" More rounds of laughter greeted my ear... holes. I ground my jaws in anger and clenched my fists, eager to charge into to the cave to bash some skulls, preferably, mine against theirs.

"What are you doing, mud slinger?"

"Dammit!" I yelled, jumping and bashing my against the cave entrance overpass. Second time today a flying wyvernoid snuck up on me from above, third time you count my time since coming here. "Who said that?" I barked.

"Up here, thick skull." A condescending lady voice said above me. That pukei-pukei from earlier atop a perch with her legs crossed and dangling off the edge. "I know your head is mostly rock, but you know you can't squeeze in there right? Even if you're all muddy and lubed up."

"Your pretty sassy all the way up there. Bet you wouldn't be so keen on smart mouthing me at my level." I grumbled as I got up. She chuckled at my words.

"How I feel sorry for you brute wyverns. Stuck on the ground to lumber about while I get to feel the wind against my colorful scales." She stretched out her wings with a "majestic" flare for added effect, serving to piss me off even further. "You know, mud slinger, if you want to get in that cave, you're gonna have to go to the other side of this entrance." She nodded to the side.

"There's a larger entrance?"

"Not a larger entrance per say, but the wall there is pretty weak. You can probably crash right through there and be right on top of the great jagras and his pack. Hopefully, while he has a massive concussion." She giggled after her sentence and oddly seemed to be flustering up at the thought. Yeesh.

"And you want to help me get in because?"

"Well, I'm assuming you're either trying to get in there for a place to rest which will require some clearing out or you're doing it to get at some jagras for lying to you, mernos told me by the way, and looking for payback. It's the latter isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's the latter."

Then she shrugged with a smile. "To answer your previous question, it's cause fuck 'em. Literally too." She stood up on her perch and stretched out a bit. "Come with me, flightless mud brute. I'll show you the other way." She jumped off and flew off. With sigh, I followed the pukei-pukei, doing my best to ignore her taunts. "Try not to lose me now. A great ass like mine, I doubt even a thick skull like you could miss it." I won't when I kick it.

After a bit of flying and following, we came upon an inlined area, a lone giant tree near the small cliff. The Pukei pershed on it and gestured me to come on, neglecting to tell me it was really wet and slick, being an accomplice in my fall in the mud. I won't lie, I kinda liked it. Almost rolled around in it. "Mud slinger, you can roll in the dirt later! You've got jagras to at least maim." The hunter notes told me pukei were territorial bullies, but damn dude.

So I got up and checked out the wall. "So what? I bash my head against this rock and it falls?"

"No dung, barroth. Have you never bashed your skull against rocks before?" Oddly enough, I have. "What are you waiting for instructions? Back up, get a running start, and charge forward with your main weapon." She pointed to her cranium. "So simple, you should be able to do it."

What is this, a tutorial? Whatever. I backed up an adequate distance and made sure to aim myself straight towards the rock. With my head lowered, I rushed forth and brought down the wall like my consular. I could see the rocks, dirt, and other debris fly everywhere despite the bit of disorientation in me.

Through the sound of my crash, rather than laughing and jokes at my expense being turned into silence, it was the sounds of light battle still kinda raging on. The moment I reopened my eyes, I found two familiar faces, both welcomed at this point. It was the orange haired hunter cadet standing over the corpses of lesser jagras and Deus ex Machina rideing the back of the battered great jagras with his great sword out. Guys must of entered at some point when I wasn't at the smaller entrance.

"What the hell?!" Deus screamed before the great jagras threw him off. Like a felyne assassin, he landed right on his feet.

"A barroth of all things!" The orange guy yelled, getting into defensive position. "Of all the times for one to show up!"

"No, wait! I'm the guy from the boat! That guy you clanked cups with!" I yelled with my arms waving defensively as I looked towards orange. "It's me, Xavier!"

"Kid, get back!" Deus yelled, rushing at me with his great sword. What the hell was he doing?! Could they not understand me? He slashed at my legs, making me step to the side and back to avoid getting cut by his slashes. From my position, I could see Orange keeping back, looking on with worry aand not paying attention to the jagras coming at him from the back side.

 _ **"Did you forget the reason for coming here?"**_ That voice again? Whatever, I kept my focus on what mattered. I couldn't let Orange get murdered by that lying bastard, no person would get hurt on my watch.

Getting way more bold than I should've been, I blocked another downward slash with my crown and pushed with an upward lift, throwing Deus back. I ran towards orange just as the great jagras went to seize the opportunity to strike. His pounce couldn't make contact as his ribcage was too busy being crushed by my shoulder, air and possibly some blood leaving through his mouth.

I backed up, leaving the bastard to slump against the wall. When I turned around, two paintballs hit me. One on my chest and one right in my left eye much to my discomfort. As I wiped the paint from my eye, my two hopes were dashing like the wind into smaller sections of the cave where I couldn't follow. "Wait! Take me with you!" I screamed, running after them which served to motivate their legs more, goddammit. My legs gave way when they went through the tight cracks, leaving alone to the wild yet again.

"Hey!" I turned to spot the pukei on a lower ledge. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot impatiently. "Forget the skin stealers, your targets over there!" She pointed towards the slumped moron looking way more worse off then I had previously seen and had stars over his head, the natural medical sign for getting dazed. They quickly dispered on his awakening and he took a second or two to look around. He saw the reamains of his pack and looked on the verge of tears.

"My pack.. my pack! Those dirty skin stealers!" He kneeled beside a corpse and cradled it in his arms. I... I actually felt sorry for - "I just bullied them into submission a week ago dammit!" Nevermind, hated him. "Now I'm all alone again! Weak and vulnerable to the tirade of my predators even more so!" Fuck, I'll play the middle route and say I pity him.

"I'm afraid that isn't the end of your problems today." I growled with a flex of my muscles. I pity the great jagras, but that didn't mean I wasn't gonna hurt him. He nearly got me killed. Willd animal or not, dick move.

"What, come to get me back for bamboozling you?" He folded his arms and had the nerve to scoffed. "You can't get angry at me for that one. You actually believed me!" This didn't help his case so much as make me more eager to hurt him. Even after his throat was in my chcking grip "C-come on!" He croaked out. "Look at me! I'm on the lower food chain of big predators, b-barroth. Trickery, flattery, bitchery, and occasional chivalry are the o-only things that keep me alive in confrontations."

"It's mostly the third reason!" The pukei yelled from behind us. I chose to ignore her in favor of a more important question.

"You know what chivalry is?" I asked.

The great jagras managed to shrug weakly under my grip. "I heard another mon-nster use it. More importantly, please grant m-me mercy. I beg y-you!" I really shouldn't even be listening this great jagras, much less consider his pleas for mercy. But the thought of kicking some monster that was already down really didn't sit well in my stomach. I mean, that or the fruits I ate earlier.

"You're lucky." I sighed out, releasing my grip and allowing the the fang wyvernoid to fall on his ass again. "If I wasn't an empathetic gu-barroth," I corrected myself with a cringe. "You'd be mush right now. I'll spare you on one condition. "

"What?!/Really?" The pukei and jagras respectively voiced.

"Honestly tell me where the other barroths reside." I told him. Now I know what you're thinking. Why am I asking him another location? Considering his string of bad luck, my generosity, and how I doubt barroths live in his area, so I doubt he'll try to pull a sneak lie to try and get me killed.

"You don't know?" I nodded to his confusion. He looked like he wanted to comment on that but he choose against it. Wise decision there. "Well-"

"As if that beta knows about the Wildspire Desert far west of here! Fuck him up already!" She snarled. She also answered my question.

"Uh, yeah, what she said." The great jagras confirmed. "I've been to the edge actually!" He said loud enough not go qualify as a yell exactly but loud enough for her to hear too. "Hear you guys like swamps. So, you aren't gonna hurt me?" He asked fearfully.

I shook my head. "I think you've been through enough."

"Boo, why don't you mates just kiss already?! Seriously, you betas deserv-" I couldn't take her shit anymore, so I scraped some mud off of the back of my carapace and threw it at her. Hit her right in the eyes. "Aaaugh! My vision orbs! I'm blinded!" She jumped of the ledge and flapped frantically. "I'm defensively impair-gugh!" She hit the rock wall with a harsh crack and plummeted like a sack of ore in front of his. Her vulnerable rear facing us.

She was down and out cold. The great jagras next to me was looking between me and her, his question implicit. "Before you go and get you payback, I gotta ask. What's your name?"

He looked at me quizzically and cocked his head. "What's a name?"

"Don't worry about it." I sighed. "You have a hole to fill." He nodded eagerly before giving me a quick and awkward hug, then he shot off to drown his sorrow in pukei-bootay. He practically pounced on her dick first, burying his sausage right in her anus and pounded away at that bubble butt with a crazed grin, pinning her dazed form down to the ground.

Fwap, fwap, fwap, with every thrust and sticky fluids began to cover his crotch. "Grrr, fuck! I love payback!" He moaned happily, fucking away while the pukei pueki groaned, moaned, and cursed. I sighed, ignoring my growing stiffy to head out. After the failure with my communication with those hunters, I decided I'd try something else. You see, I can't talk to them, but I can write. I'm fairly certain I have enough function to read and write to civilization, so I'll do that.

Taking a little bit of the paint that hadn't dried out yet, I wrote on the cave wall fragment.

 **STILL HU**

It dried up before I could finish, but the confirmation still reassured me. It reassured me so much, I decided to take the slab of rock with me. With it, I could confirm my former humanity. Now I couldn't just walk to the human settlement and be like bam, hold up this slap and suddenly be alright. No, I had to aIt and pick a good moment.

Still ignoing the sounds of a beta boy forcing his cock into a slightly less beta girl, I walked off.

 _New POV_

Wowsers! When I came on this expedition to study endemic life and potentially catch a few "wigglers", this isn't what I had expected. "Did you see that Mr. Fisherman?" I whispered to him inside what I would now call our fun bush. Good thing I had my camo outfit on.

My western styled friend nodded. "How could I not?" He responded, putting his wiggler back into its confines. Guess the sudden chaos was more of a mood killer then I thought. "But did you catch a glimpse of that there barroth?"

"Mmhmm, was he... writing?" I asked, not really sure.

"Hell, even an intended scribble ould mean somethings up in that noggin. I know it's way out of our job descriptions, but I think we'd best tell the captain."

I couldn't help but gasp. "But that's out of our job zone! We can't do anything outright useful for the hunters!"

"I know darling, but we must." He said with a serious tip of his hat. "Put yer panties back on sweet cheeks. We've got serious work to attend do." I reluctantly did so. Damn, I was hoping to have two types of pets today. The wowsing will have to wait. "Never thought I'd see something so odd in my life."

"Truly, the New World is full of peculiar entities."

... that was not either of our voices. We both turned around to see a wyvernian man in a blue cloak with a insect glaive doubling as a walking stick, just standing there with his eyes where the barroth was. "You two should go and report this. I will keep track of this barroth."

"... who are you and how long have you been standing there?" I asked.

He didn't even look at me when he answered. Not sure if mysterious or rude. "Who I am now is unimportant. As for how long; know it was long enough to witness it all."

"Define long enough, pard." Piscine Fisherman clarified with a bit of edge in his tone.

The wyvernian didn't say anything. Instead, he just walked backwards into another bush and disappeared. Before he went, I think I heard him hold back a giggle.

See, now that just got me more curious.

 _Xavier POV_

I decided to find another place to rest for tonight. I would bid my time until other hunters came out and I could display to them my human genius.

 _(thwack!)_

Something smacked right against the back of my head and judging from the feel of the force and angle, it wasn't because of coincidence. Something or hopefully someone is either out to annoy me or seek my attention. I turned around, but saw nothng within the growing darkness of the jungle. Then I felt another pebble hit me, topside this time. I looked up to find a... a weird masked wyvernian, staring at me through a hive looking veil. I don't think he was affiliated with the fifth fleet.

"Speak, young barroth." He told me in this really unsettling voice that sounded like a ghost who died of smoking.

"You can understand me?" I managed to ask, still holding onto my slab.

"After living in these wilds for so long, I have become attuned to the ways of my distant relatives." How long has he been here? I couldn't really think about that as I felt him inspecting me. "Yes, an odd one. You can speak in complete and coherent sentences unlike most of your kind."

"Well of course I-it's becasue I'm human!" I screamed out, finally feeling like I've found salvation. Finally, a PERSON I could talk too. "Listen to me, I know this sounds crazy but I'm a human turned barroth."

"I know." He replied calmly.

I stopped speaking and stared at him. "How?"

"An elder wyvernian must maintain his secrets. For now." Not liking how my hope was being ominous. "As of now, your destiny is in the Wildspire Wastes far west of here."

"What? Do you know about me asking that great jagras that question?" He didn't respond so I continued. "No, I was just curious when I asked the guy. I'm not going to live as a freaking barroth."

"That slab of writing you carry will not be enough nor any of your efforts for now. They will capture you and study at best, hindering your needed progress." He told me in a nonchalant fashion.

"Needed progress? What the hell are you going on about?" My first conversation with a non monster and it was going downhill like an uragaan real fast.

"You would not be the first monster to have done something like this. While rare, such evidence of monsters writing isn't new to those of importance nor would it be enough. Not yet, it'll put you at risk. They are are far too riled up." They? The fleet? Was it because of me. Couldn't be. What's going on with the fleet? "You must leave the Ancient Forest. Go into the Wildspire Wastes and seek the fragments."

"Listen elder. One; this is clearly a jungle. Two; what does any of this vague nonsense mean?" I was starting to become on edge and this old dildo wasn't helping.

"Follow the plumage behind you for it will lead you to the wastes. I promise all will become clear and you will no longer be alone." My eye twitched from his lack of help and surplus of vague. I took a quick look behind me to see some red and orange feathers on the ground in the distance. I turned back around and that mysterious old dildo was gone. Goddammit, life is a tease for hope.

I sighed and decided to listen to his "instructions". As loathsome as I am to admit it, my initial idea of showing progress my humanity to hunters may not suffice, at least not the way I want it to. Now that I think about it, monsters of exceptional intelligence have done this before and still treated the same. Hunted or captured if need be. Imagine how they would react to a super smart barroth. And given how the settlers were on edge right now apparently... damn. Crazy old bastard had me worried.

To hell with it, I'll follow the plumage and go to the freaking desert. Potentially my new home at this point. Freaking sigh!


	4. Wildspire Waste Wonderland

'Sure is becoming a lot more rocky around here.' The terrain was getting more rocky and steep in some areas the further I went on, the lush greenery becoming more sand filled and rocks more plentiful. It was essentially a lush canyon right now, so I was definitely nearing this Wildspire Desert or whatever it's called. And it was all thanks to my directions of following the orange and red feathers on the ground. I mean my god, was whatever bird I was following eternally molting or something?

"Stop, shoo, shooo, go away! There's no eggs for you here!" A lively guy squawked.

"Don't tell her that yet, I have to get a sample first!" A jovial voice called out.

"I must draw it... posing!" An upbeat guy shouted.

"What ever you do, don't let her touch my omelette!" A hungry lady warned.

"Please go away, big bird!" The voice of a gentle woman yelled.

The fourth voice I heard in the distance was a familiar lady voice. The other three sounded like a couple of monster nerds. The last one sounded like a soft lady voice I've never heard before. I ran towards the sounds, which still kept me on the path of plumage, until I heard the sounds of shuffling and movement right around the corner of the giant rock wall. I turned to take a peek and found some tan, orange, and red bird monster trying to rumage through a cart being pulled by some small wyvernians. Nerds from the looks of it. And with those said nerds was the handler girl and a hunteress in some guile armor, clearly a gentle women from the looks of it.

The bird wyvernoid was of a slender build. She had what amounted to B cup breasts and a small plump rear. Her frame suited one of a spry theif, her limbs limbs brimming with light muscle, most notably her legs. Her face was that of a goofy bird, a mohawk of orange and red plumage and a strong beak contrasting with a soft face. Her light blue eyes were totally focused on the cart. She still had a full plumage too. How the hell was that possible?

"Eggs, eggs, eggs." I barely heard her hum to herself as she moved past the people trying to shoo her away or study her. She was going to ransack those supplies from the looks of hit. I couldn't let her do that, so I came up with a brilliant plan on the spot.

"Eggs here!" I shouted. From the sounds of it, they stopped moving. I could here the guild group start rushing to get moving. No doubt trying to escape the baroth, being me. That wasn't disheartening at all. Not only that, I heard footsteps of a larger than human coming towards me. I turned the corner and in my face was the bird wyvern, this kulu-ya-ku as I believed it was called. "Hi." I said simply.

"Eggs?" She asked as she bounced in my face. "You have eggs?"

"I-" She snatched my slab right out of my hands. "Hey!" I growled out.

"Is this an egg?" To my dismay, she proceeded to peck it with her beak and bash it against the ground. "Tough egg." She mumbled.

"That isn't an egg!" I shouted. I snatched my slab right out of her grip. It was busted up, but still legible.

"Where egg then?" She asked. Rather than act angry by my deceit, she looked just confused. It was pretty clear there was no eggs here, but she wasn't catching on. And I was losing time and pace with the cart.

"The egg is somewhere around here. That somewhere being where the cart is going." I pointed in the direction of said guild group.

"Cart?" She asked. Right, I was speaking to a monster.

"The thing those little guys were weird stuff were moving." I said in an effort to explain the situation in a monster sorta way.

"Little guys?" She asked. How was she that clueless?

"The skin stealers you were just messing with?" I suggested. "When you dug into that weird stuff? What rolling thing?"

"What weird stuff? What rolling thing?"

Fuck it. "Fuck it. Follow me and we get eggs." I relented. I would be hear all night at this rate if I kept trying to explain.

"Fuck it? Eggs than fuck, okay." She giggled, deciding to tail me. I could've just scared her off or something but no, I was too much of a nice guy. Cripes, it was easier just hunting and not talking to these guys. I suppose it would be nice having some company. She could watch my back and I hers.

"Where we going?" She asked following my lead as I crouched behind a rock with cacti on top and continued to crouch, walk, and roll from cover to cover.

"We're following somethings." I answered, keeping my eyes up front. There were light tracks becoming a bit more fresh as we went on. They're probably gonna slow down as they get further away from the area of my initial call. We got a little further before she chose to speak again.

"Do they have our eggs?" She asked as she looked past my right leg to notice the relaxed cart group, making me sigh. Couldn't she talk about something else?

"No." We crouched behind some gaint cacti.

"Then why follow them?" She asked, probably cocking her head he side.

"Because they'll lead us to them." I answered.

"They have a nest?" She just keeps on asking questions.

"No, but they might lead us towards some nearby ones." I suggested. In all honesty, they could.

"Do they make eggs?" She asked some more.

Technically yes, but ultimately? "They do not. Now no more questions, just follow." I said, holding back a light growl of annoyance under a strained smile. Her level of inquistiveness was definitely higher than the other monsters I've encountered. She nodded eagerly and would now hopefully follow my simple lead in silence.

We were close enough not to alert, but hear. The conversation went on something like this.

What's that? Science of formation. What's that? Beetles, baby. What's that? A cactus! The only thing that interested me was something about an intriguing spire off in the distance. Also... that's odd, I don't hear the kulu-ya-ku behind me. So I turned around and-wait, she wasn't behind me! Then where... How?! How the did she get ahead of me and the cart?!

They didn't see her yet but they were probrably heading towards her location. I couldn't let them get hindered by being scared or annoyed off. I had to sneak my big ass around the cart, rolling behind and crawling on rocks as quietly as possible. I had no idea how I looked, but I assume it was ridiculous as usual. "Hmph!" Fuck, I had to cover my mouth to stop me from yelping. Think I stepped on a thunderbug. Ignoring the slight limb in my left leg from the sting, I rolled from behind one gaint rock all to another, grabbing the kulu-ya-ku while did so.

When we stopped rolling and landed on our bums, I saw she had in her hand some weird yellow and green frog. I couldn't help but ask. "What is that?"

"Stop thingy." She answered, before agitating it by poking it with her talon. It was starting to vibrate. "See?"

"See what?" My question was answered by the frog expelling some yellow gas. Weird, I kinda felt numb. In fact I felt number all over. Oh shit, paralyzing gas! Both me and my detrimental partner both collapsed as the frog burrowed away. Not only was most of my body now numb, but now I had a painfully hard erection!

 _ **"Only one way to relax that monster."**_ That damn voice, coming and going as it pleases! Both me and the kulu-ya-ku couldn't move until after the cart passed. Nothing like being irritated, stealthy, and horny all at once. 'This was just like living with my old folks again.' I couldn't help but internally groan.

"Pretty cool, right?" She looked excited both normally and sexually, cause those nipples looked ready to cut glass and her pussy was looking awefully ready for some penetration. She didn't even mind being completely paralyzed just now.

I shook my head. "Listen, just stay behind me, follow, don't talk, and don't go ahead again." Her response was a goofy salute. With a sigh, I listened for the cart and we continued following.

They were further away, but I still saw them go inside this relatively small area of rock walls after another overpass with an opening. From our position, we could see in the distance was a massive spire and something smoldering beside it. Guess they were heading that way too.

"Too hot and scary looking." My current bird buddy whispered beside me, her eyes focused on the origin of the smoke. "Makes me feel not so comfy."

"Tell me about it." I whispered, mostly to myself. You don't think-

"Makes my head feel weird. I don't like it." She told me. She must've heard me and taken it literally.

"It would probably help you to just follow me. If you get scared, hold my hand." I held out my hand and she grabbed on. Odd move in know, but I had some experience with children. Or in this case, a childlike mind. Huh. Considering the situation, I could have said that better. Oh well, you knew what you were heading into. "Now stay quiet. We're getting eggs, okay?" She nodded, looking a bit more eager to go on.

 _ **"RRAAAAAARRGH!"**_

A roar in the distance! A roar all to familiar to me. And to make matters worse, it was where the cart was heading to. I bolted with the kulu-ya-ku still holding on to my hand. This area was completely green, a product of the mires around here. That wasn't the only thing green around here either and like some of the plants, it was toxic. A rathian stood between us and where the cart was heading off to, keeping watch over her territory. This was bad, very bad.

The rathian, a mixture of athletic and royal in figure in green and gray scales. She was proportioned evenly a firm C cup bust and bountiful hips on a toned form, her legs carrying a bit more muscle then her arms, though her ams looked pretty strong too, made to carry her body off the ground. What caught my attention though, was her prominent weapon, the spiked tail. Really want to avoid that.

I don't know if I could take her and with this kulu-ya-ku beside me, my worry increased. She was an egg poaching wyvernoid and given how fierce the queens of the lands are as mothers... I turned to her and again she's gone off! I turned again and this time, she was right behind the rathian with a large rock in her hands. The fuck was she gonna do with that?!

The rathian turned around just as I bolted to stop this attempted suicide. I couldn't get there in time and Kulu, which is what I'll call her from now on, bonked her on the head with the rock. The rathian went down like a sack of dragonite ore to my amazement and slight deflation of being outdone in terms of current action.

To more of my surprise, Kulu began crying and rushed over to hug me. Kinda glad I wasn't still stiff at this point. Tiny part of me was kinda disappointed too I think. "I-I a-almost d-died!" She cried, burying her head into my gut to sob all over me.

I couldn't help but sigh at the three sixty of the badass moment as I hugged her back and rubbed her head in a soothing motion. "Shh, shhh, it's okay, I'm here. I wouldn't have let her harm you." Even if she had the chance to, she'd have to through me first. Not gonna let something die on my account unless it's huntin' time. "Come on, let's get out of here before she wakes up." Kulu sniffled but nodded as she held my hand again. We made our way out of the shaded area to follow the cart, on a wider area this time as opposed to that rather narrow one from before.

Sparse vegation of roots, cactus, and vines with stocky apceros and lively kestadon just minding their own business. The giant spire was just beyond the distance sand dune ahead of us. When we came up it, we found more than just the cart and the wildspire. A lightly smoldering giant hunk of rock and the nerds were rushing towards it. The handler was just eating her omelette and the gentle lady was petting a bitterbug.

The rock hunk brought back some feelings. It was odd how it was just out here, this place didn't look like anything volcanic lurked here. Unless it belongs to... but how and when? "Earthquake!" Kulu suddenly yelled at my side. I was about to chide her for nearly blowing our cover until I felt the rumble too. But I knew better, this wasn't an earthquake, something big was just coming this way.

My answer came in the form of a diablos looking to mow down some intruders, unleashing it's famous roar upon sighting them. And those intruders would happen to be the guild workers doing some science right now. "Oh fuck!" I yelled. I looked at Kulu. "Listen to me, stay back while I take care of this!"

She shook her head. "But why?! Big horn-"

"No buts, except for yours getting out of here while I handle this!" I don't think the rock trick will work for this one and I'm not leaving a chance for her being here. I have to give those guys a chance to escape. "Go wait somewhere safe! I'll meet you after!" I told her. She hesitated, but from the looks of it, I think she understood and went off.

I on the other hand, ran out there to see the diablos about to charge at them. I did what would be considered a very stupid thing and roared myself. **"Grraaagh!"** May not be as majestic or as intimidating, but hey, it got me noticed. The diablos stopped to face me and the guild people, including the gentle lady, took off, hopefully with some samples.

I could see the diablos' eyes twitch at seeing me. He was big yet lean and mean, muscles built like a bulky runner if you will and his cock looked like one you'd see in a stereotypical porno theater, something made to break someone down to fuck. His beefy arms carried claws more suited for digging than tearing into flesh and flying even though he had those wings. That sandy colored body having that axe-hammer club tail and massive horns atop frilled head with those tusks really did serve in the favor of his intimation factor. Worst part is, the bark is nothing compared to the horns.

He probably didn't even give it a second thought before he charged at me with his horns lowered to impale me. I was barely even half his mass. I rolled out of way just in time for him to crash into some weak rocks. No way I was gonna even try to take him head on, I saw how that shit went down back in the old world. He wasn't even fazed by the rocks he crashed through.

Instead of charging this time, he dug underground. I had a feeling of what he was gonna do and seeing the dirt and debris shoot up as it came towards me only felt like confirmation. I rolled again, dodging a thrust up from the wyvernoid. Getting a bit too bold in hindsight, I ducked under a tail swipe and jumped on the back of his shoulders, proceding to grab him by the horns. When he tried to shake me off, I leaned to the side and used my body weight to bring him down headfirst into a spire. I jumped off before he fell completely, landing on my ass with a gracious thud.

"Barroth!" That voice. Kulu! "Trouble! Green trouble!" She yelled as she jumped onto me. Rather light lady monster, as I was able to get up with her in my arms.

"I told you to wait for me!" I shouted, gesturing to the momentarily dazed diablos. "What green trouble?!" My answer came in the form of the familiar roar and flapping in the air above us. That's right, the rathian Kulu knocked out. Thought she'd forget about us by now.

"You!" She roared. Her voice was one you'd think of nobility, albeit clouded by contempt right now. Her boobies jiggled a bit as she hovered above us and that tail swayed in anticipation of use. "Hand me the egg theif, barroth, and walk away!"

"Kinda can't do that!" I shouted back, not willing to sell out someone I dragged into this. Were these ladies oblivious to the sandy death taking a short nap beside us?!

"Fine. You may join your apparent lover in the afterlife!" Now wait a minute!

" _ **YYYEEEAAAAARRRRGGH!"**_ And sleeping beauty was back up and blasting our eardrums! Great timing everyone! To my relief though, his eyes focused on the rathian and hers on him. For some reason, my mind screamed **Turf War.** The rathian landed for some reason and shot several fireballs at him and in response, he burrowed away before they could actually touch him. Only to pop up and grappled the smaller rathian with his horns before straight up suplexing her into the sand. She landed right on her belly and in her dazed movement, she rose ass first. Big mistake depending on how you looked at it.

The diablos wasted no time in grabbing her by the ass and forcing the meat hammer in her with a triumphant roar. She groaned and whimpered at the penetration and continued to do so as he hammered away at her anus, the meaty slabs sounding off at each thrust. The rathian had the expression of pain and horny appreciation on her face as he kept pounding. Soon it would be an expression of ahego from the looks of it.

If you don't know what ahego is, you're in the wrong place. Go educate yourself.

As nice as view as this was, I was sure now would be a good time to make our exit. I didn't even give Kulu time to finish her maturation in my arms at the scene, lest the diablos or even the rathian try to rope us in via death threat or something. I ran towards some other place, jumping over a ledge, ran past some more big rocks and cacti, eventually making it to some marsh filled with multiple flowers coming out of it.

"I think we should be good here." I told Kulu as I put her down. Then I heard a few croaks around us, one near us. To my ever increasing horror, we were also in a marsh filled with more paralyzing toads. The one near my feet just stared at me, as if judging me. I quickly moved away from it and took a seat on a stone platform in the water. Kulu decided to take a seat on my lap. "Sorry I got you caught up in that nonsense."

"Caught up in what?" She asked, cocking her head curiously. "I never got caught in anything." She said.

"Nevermind." I sighed, laying back against the rock. She decided to follow suit and lay across my chest. I was too tired to even bother asking her to move. It was late in the evening now and I pretty much went a day without sleep.

"You sleepy?" She asked softly. I nodded. "Sleep here?"

"Yep." I mumbled, closing my eyes. I felt her head lay against my chest. This was the closest I could get to a blanket tonight and you know what? It suited me just fine.

* * *

I was in a meadow of multicolored flowers under a sky filled with a few clouds when my eyes reopened. I was also back in my human form, my ebony splendor across my flesh rather than brick and gray colored scales. Good thing I was a lucid dreamer or this would be a bit soul crushing in the morning.

I looked around and beside me was a barroth, lying down on his belly with his knuckles holding up his head as he lazily kicked his legs down and up. "Hi." I greeted simply.

 _ **"Greetings, my first level conscience."**_ The barroth replied in what would amount to my voice in a sensual tone. Ah, the subconscience psyche bullshit, my favorite. _**"Amazed you were able to sleep with a petite hottie on top of you."**_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Well, oral with a beak sounds doesn't sound very enticing on my end." I replied.

He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. _**"Yep. Because the lack of proper oral is a total deal breaker."**_ The sarcasm practically oozed from his mouth. _**"Denial is just prolonging the inevitable. When the time is right, you'll have to release and in that time, I'll come out of the closet yet again."**_

"What are you, my inner beast?" Am I going insane?

 _ **"Wasn't it obvious?"**_ He rhetorically asked with a wink. _**"I'm another piece of you baby. And soon, we will be in sync."**_

 _"_ Never, never!" I hissed at him. I'm not a furry, dammit. I like human women! "You! Your the reason I ate out that monster!" I was seething

 _ **"You're welcome."**_ He chuckled. _**"Technically, you did it yourself. We, as in I."**_ He pointed between us both. _**"Acknowledged the situation and handled it accordingly."**_

"No, you're not me!" I yelled. "You're a fraud. I'm not into this!"

 _ **"Keep telling yourself that, me."**_ He snorted. The world was starting to fade and my vision was going blurry. I could barely see the beast wave lazily in departure. _**"Goodbye now."**_

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself alone upon the rock I slept on. Guess Kulu went off to look for more eggs or something solo. Well, I wasn't entirely solo myself as another paratoad, as I will now be calling them, was on the rock just staring at me with those large amphibious eyes. I shuddered as I yawned before getting up to stretch in the midmorning sun.

Man was I feeling dry. No thirsty necessarily, but definitely dry. Dry and hungry. Right, with my new biology I needed mud and ants to sustain myself. Both easy to fix problems, the former especially in my current area.

One sweeping look and I found a good spot to roll around in. I immediately went over there and proceeded to do so. Never has getting so dirty ever felt this good and when I was done, it had formed a protective barrier on my armor from sun, bugs, and -

 _ **(Splash!) Wwweeerrgh!**_

Giant angry fish attack! Bitch caught me just as I got back up. It was some type of piscine wyvernoid trying to wrap around and bite me! To hell with that! I grabbed it by its slippery shoulders, lowered my head, and threw that bastard off. Dammit, I think it chipped some mud off.

The creature immediately flopped back up to its full height, a bit taller but thinner than me. A female piscine wyvernoid covered in mud. She had a swimmers build, a svelt body. B cup breasts for her size and her hips were a bit more prominent. Webbed fingers and toes with little hooked claws, with fins on her back, elbows, and cheeks. She had sharp, hook like teeth under that soft face and hear head was reminiscent of a coelacanth. Her tail was that of a thick fish. Her color consisted of dark and light gray with salmon pink edge on her fins.

She hissed and slithered around me before lunging again. I wasn't fast enough and she pinned me to the ground with both her hands holding down my arms as she sat on my chest. I wasn't having any of it and with my strength, I flipped us over and held her down instead. She tried to wiggle out, but I kept her pinned despite the thrashing and wiggling. Her struggle seemed to cease before she started to grind her hips against mine.

 _ **"Yes!"**_

"No!" I yelled, backing up and letting go of the aquatic monster.

That piscine wyvernoid just gave me a curious look rather than seize her moment to escape my dirty wrath. "Are you ok, dude?" She asked in a voice that spoke volumes of the lazy type. She was assaulting me, now she was concerned? "We can do this another time if you want?"

What was she talking about? Was this not just a **Turf War**?

 _ **"YYYEEEAAAAARRRRGGH!"**_

"Oh boy." She sighed a bit mournfully. "Looks like that nice kulu-ya-ku lady was spotted."

"What?!" Please tell me we're talking about a different one.

"Some kulu-ya-ku came around my way asking about eggs for herself and a barroth friend." She made a surprised look. "That wouldn't happen to be you would it?" I couldn't help but growl and ran off in the direction of the dreaded diablos screech. "Okay! Let's do this again sometime when you're ready! I'll be here lounging as usual!" She yelled, her voice growing more faint as I ran off to save that little egg poacher.

* * *

 _ **AN: Mega shout outs to my boys, Guikoi and Alleskeins for giving me help and ideas! Seriously, those two are just awesome!**_

 _ **By the way, anyone interested in being a Beta for my monster hunter fanfictions? PM me if so, I'd appreciate it.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**_


	5. A Tyrant's Match

"What the hell?!" I screamed as I looked around the sand dunes. Nothing, there was nothing around here! Just sand, spires, and fucking wingdrakes. All of them staring at me.

Light brown wingdrakes with prominent beaks with little waddles and long tails ending with stingers. All of them lithe and petite figures. "Hey!" One of them, a male, screamed. "Why don't you let me give you a nice dirty coating next time!"

Did one of them just cat call me? "Excuse me?" I muttered as I turned to the flock. I decided to focus on the way more important matter. "Did any of you see a-

"A nice looking dick?! I am now!" A female yelled before whistling.

"No, Listen! I-"

"Need someone to roll in the mud with?! I'm your lady!" Another yelled atop a spire, turning around to display her petite rear to me and spank it playfully as the others laughed around her.

I was on short time and couldn't stand it anymore. So in my haste and anger, I scrapped some mud of my body and chucked it at one of them. "Shut up already!" The one on the spire got a full facial of mud and the wingdrakes all stopped right in their tracks. "Silent?! Good! I have some inquiries-"

"RRRRREEEEEE! PHYSICAL ASSAULT! RRRRREEEEEE!" The wingdrake covered in my dirty substance yelled as she took to the air, the others following her example of screeching and flying.

 **RRRRREEEEEE!**

I had to cover my ear holes. Never before had i ever heard such a screech... okay, that's an exaggeration, but my god! They were so loud, annoying, and bratty. Then I felt the tremors beneath the sands. Then it immediately hit me. "Oh shit!" I couldn't stay here, not with two horned menace coming back here.

I ran, just ran down a slope and into cave. The next sounds of crashing and growling only increased my running speeds down the slope and into a distant cave.

 **"SHUT UP AND LINE UP, NOIOS!"**

The cacophony ceased to the distant yet loud enough to tingle-my-ear-holes voice carried so much unbridled rage and testosterone that I'd be fool to not recognize who it belonged to. I bolted in that cave and found myself in an underground cave of rock and sand. So much course, and rough sand that just got everywhere. There was also a giant hole topside and could hear the - oh fuck, I'm in the diablos' lair.

This was awful. I was trapped. I couldn't run topside and i was stuck in what might as well have been the monster's bedroom.

"Hi, friend!" A chipper female voice greeted me.

"Hi." I replied, focused on the task at hand... "You!" The monster girl I was searching for, right here! "What are you doing?" I whispered a bit angrily.

"Egg search." She replied in the same volume. "We searched yesterday and got nowhere. I wanted to fix that!" The last sentence was yelled, making me proceeded to cover her beak.

"Do you not comprehend our situation?" I hissed. She just looked at me and cocked her head to the side. I couldn't elaborate further for I had froze. 'Tremors! He's coming back!' I quickly grabbed Kulu and bolted down the slight slope of sand to hide behind a large convenient rock pillar. I set down my companion and made a shush motion.

Then I heard a burst of ground and gravel, the heavy landing and stomping of a powerful body. 'Oh god.' I had to stifle my whimper.

"Stupid fucking noios. Physical assault they scream, big scary brute they yell." He was doing that tone where you mock the person your imitating. It genuinely fit the description though. "Just when I was chasing off that egg snatcher. Stupid fucking teases! Nothing worse than horniness and anger." He grumbled. I turned between Kulu and the diablos, perplexed by his statement. How did she run off get in here unnoticed before me? "Where's a nice egg to fertilize when you need one?"

The moment he finished that sentence I felt more air to my side which was odd considering Kulu -aaaannnd she was gone again. "Hi, angry horns!" Oh god, please no. "I hear you want eggs too."

"Immensely - what the fuck?!" I turned the corner and saw them talking. The diablos turned between the entrance and Kulu. "How the fresh fuck did you get in here?! I saw you scurry off!" He yelled, confusion evident on his face. She was about to answer but he shook his head and verbally cut her off before she could say more. "Doesn't matter. I've got company. Do me a request and stand still."

"How will that get us an egg?" She asked, so clueless it would be adorable had she now not been on the very verge of death.

He was backing up. "Close your eyes and wait." He ordered and she listened. He was getting in a running position and his head was lowered. He was gonna skewer her with his horns?! I though he was horny and angry, not angry and horny!

He broke off in a run and so did I. Given her comprehension skills, verbally warning her wouldn't work and given the distance, by the time I reach her, he'll be impaling me.

 _ **Be hot the other way around.**_

Fuck off. My speed increased and I lowered my head. Diablos' stomachs are weak to blunt damage and his sides were unguarded. I had an opening and I would take it. I plowed right into the diablos' side as hard as I could, knocking him down and more importantly, off course.

Took me a second to recover from that charge recoil and the moment I did, I turned to find Kulu just standing there clueless to what was going on. "When will the egg come?"

"When you open your eyes." I deadpanned.

"Friend Barroth?" She asked before her eyes opened. "Come for his egg to?" She chirped as she calmly walked up to me.

I hastily shook my head and sighed heavily. "No I am not and you nearly got yourself hurt!" I scolded her.

She flinched a bit and looked confused. "How? Angry big horn said egg and -"

"I'll explain later, we gotta go!" I grabbed her hand and made off to the exit. We didn't get far though before the diablos landed in front of us, probably having used his wings to pick himself up. "Kulu, get back while I handle this!"

"Handle me! You only got a lucky shot in, mud slinger!" He roared, kicking up dirt as he readied to charge.

"Considering how I handled you yesterday too, sand muncher, I wouldn't get so cocky." I taunted right back. Bravado. That was pure bravado speaking for me.

"Wait, that was you?" He asked, oddly relaxing his posture. He looked at me and I could feel his eyes check me out. His face went into more realization when he saw what was in my right hand... now that I though about it, I did kinda forget I was holding that. How the hell did I hold on to that for all this time?

"Yes, that was you." The diablos' deep testosterone laced voice confirmed, breaking me from my momentary musings. "The rock carrying barroth who knocked me down and used a Kulu-ya-ku to elude a rathian." I could see the twitch in his lower region at the memory.

"Yep, that was us!" Kulu chimed in, walking back towards me. "I fwapped her with a rock cause she scared me."

"Yes." He hissed, looking me up and down again. "Wait here." He took two steps before turned to face us with a glare. "Or else." He warned. Being the good little survivors we are, we stayed put. I gave Kulu a light glare and she just looked up at me, a goofy smile on her back. You'd think I'd be more mad at the jeopardy that befell us but I wasn't.

The diablos came back and slammed a relatively small boulder in front of us. He used his horn and marked the right side of the boulder with it. "Barroth. You and me are going to have a competition."

... "... Why?"

"Because you dare to challenge me on my own turf and use both cunning and skill to do so. Now mark the other side of the boulder." He ordered.

"If I refuse?" Probably not smart to ask, but I had to.

He cracked the sides of his neck. "Then we do this the usual way don't we? Be a shame if your cock sleeve beside you got hurt." He threatened, motioning towards Kulu who was distracted by a flashbug.

I narrowed my eyes at his words. "First off, this is just between me and you. Two, she isn't my cock sleeve."

"Yet!" She happily chimed in from the background. "When we get the egg, then I will be a sleeve for his cock!"

I was going to deny that but the diablos rudely cut me off. "Okay, your future cock sleeve then, whatever. Just mark the rock of competition already or we brawl." He said, annoyance clearly growing on him. I took a moment to look between him, Kulu, and my slab to think.

'I could just take Kulu and make a break for it, but how far would I get, especially with Kulu. She isn't slow and she does have survival instincts but I don't wanna risk it. As for me, I just got the drop on him. In direct combat...'

"Fine." I sighed and moved to mark the rock. I took some mud from my carapace and stuck it to both the rock and my slab. I stopped for a moment to ask an important question. "You gonna store this somewhere?"

"My den." He answered curtly. "If that rock slab is important to you, you can get it back after the competition is settled."

I nodded and placed my piece on the rock. The diablos' quickly snatched the rock away and made off to place it somewhere in his main den. "We get eggs after you and angry horn play?" Kulu asked, fiddling with the flash bug in her hands as she walked over.

I turned away before answering her just in case. "Either during or after. Depends on how it goes." I turned slightly and pointed to the bug in her hands. "Now go put that bug in your hands away." She nodded and ate it. Okay.

The diablos came back a second after, not furiously bursting from the sand this time. "Good. We begin now!"

I lost a bit of my breath having been struck in the stomach by a heavy ass axe hammer tail, nearly falling over in the process. "The fuck?" I wheezed out.

"Now, strike me with your tail!" He snarled, taking on a straight and exposed posture.

"I don't understand." He said, my breathing recovering.

"It's simple, strike me with your tail!" He snarled. I complied and twirled, feeling my tail bounce off his lower stomach. "Your tail feels like a tossed pebble." He struck me again, hard enough to knock me on my ass. He leered at my down form. "A pathetic display, even if expected. A victory for me!"

"All the competitions gonna be like this?" I groaned out as I got up with Kulu's help.

"Of course not!" He bellowed. "There is a variety of challenges that will be between us. Next would be the dick measuring contest, but that would be rather pointless and unfair." He said as he gestured between our cocks. I wasn't a pushover when It came to barroths, but diablos definitely have their own level.

Gave him props for recognizing the species barrier and not using that as an ego fuel. It would be like comparing grapes to grapefruit... maybe I could've phrased in a less diminutive way.

"Hey, don't talk bad about friend barroth's pecker. If we compared by body ratio, his would be slightly bigger." Kulu told him in a slightly haughty fashion and displaying way more intelligence than I've previously seen. And now that I looked between him and myself...

"Really?" He growled out and I swore I saw a little black smoke puff out which did little to help my comfort level. He looked between himself and me for a moment before grumbling something out. "A victory for you then, mud slinger."

"Uh, woo-hoo." I cheered in a very low tone and waving my arms lowly. Kulu clapped her hands a did a little dance to the side.

"Yeah, woo-hoo my cliff headed adversary." He then pulled me up by my neck and got my face. "But don't get cocky! Our next competition begins on the surface." He let me get back my footing and motioned towards the exit.

I could just tell this would be a long day.

* * *

"So we're going to eat cactus?" I just stared at the plants we were coming upon, taking in the rough and course features, namely the spines. "Don't you think that's a bit unfair? Considering our different primary diets?" I asked slowly, probably coming off as a bit condescending.

Diablo, as I would now call him, snorted derisively. "I know that your kind dines on ants. We're not eating simple cacti, no, we're eating the food of real alpha males." He rummaged through the group of the plants and pulled out a few hard looking fruits, orange in color and dull yellowish spines that looked tougher than the average cactus. He swallowed it and began to munch away.

I watched him munch the fruit, seeing him obviously fight the need to make a pained face. Could diablos cry? It was only once he swallowed I decided to speak. "How was it?"

"A harsh layer with a juicy center, like eating out a raging rathian. Delicious." Diablo spoke normally despite the obvious minor tears in his mouth. "Your turn." He threw a fresh at me.

I refused to catch it. "I am NOT eating that." I am not wrecking my teeth and tearing my belly open for this.

"Then you forfeit this challenge?" Diablo asked, looking a little more smug than he should as lowered himself to my eye level.

"Yes, cause I use common sense." I deadpanned. I technically don't have anything to prove to this jackass when it came to self destruction. Hell, I should be wearing this jackass as a belt, not competing in some asinine show of dominance.

"Pathetic." He said plainly as he stood straight up to look literally down on me, oddly reminding me of my old principal. "This victory is mine."

"And another victory for friend barroth!" Kulu cheered.

"How so?" Diablo asked. Apparently it was his time to deadpan.

"Because he said no." She answered calmly. "He's macho. He follows his own rules."

"To the point where he can ignore MY rules?" Diablo asked with a bit of snarl as he lumbered a bit closer to her and making me come between them.

I had to say something to diffuse the rising tension. "I wouldn't -"

"You don't scare him." She chirped with another tiny bit of haughtiness as she slipped in front of me. "He's too macho." Her overestimation of my character was very flattering but really not needed.

Diablo looked between me and Kulu and growled out some more black smoke. "Fine. Victory for the fucking barroth because he's such a macho fucker." He slowly groused out. "Follow me, macho male. Unless you have you own "macho" way."

I sighed and turned to give my companion a look. She just beamed at me before hugging my side. I sighed and once again followed the tyrant to gods know where with Kulu happily in staying in step.

As I walked I couldn't help but reflect on my life as I slowly inhaled the world around me. 'I was a good boy wasn't I? An adult with a clean record? Sure, I did some stuff most wouldn't be proud of... what most wouldn't think about doing in the first place, but still! I was an overall good man, a damn good hunter. Is that the reason I'm here? Because I hunted too good?'

"We're here." Diablo stated, making us halt in the middle of the very same marsh we slept in. That didn't comfort me at all. "Now coat yourself in your dirty substance so that me may do the final trial." He said, pointing to the mud pit. "And fill your belly too, you look a bit famished." This time he gestured at an ant hill on yonder corner of the marsh.

"Okay." First thing I did was roll around in that mud to get myself nice covered up. I almost didn't want to leave and just kinda bathe in it. But I unfortunately had a task to do and I was hungry. I walked over that ant hill and checked out, watching the little bugs scurry to and fro from their hill home.

Never ate 'em raw before, but hey, I did eat them.

I plunged my head down and broke the hill to dig in as much as I could, crunching and mushing them in my mouth until they slid down my gullet. "Not bad." I mumbled.

"Don't gorge yourself unless you wish to be left vulnerable." Diablo warned me in a slightly taunting tone. "The last trial is to begin once your finished."

"Yeah, yeah." I told him, munching on the last bits before swallowing. "So what is it?"

Diablo started grinning before he answered. "A test of strength." He simply stated.

"Elaborate." I immediately responded.

Diablo chuckled before continuing. "You and me. Head to head combat. No surprises this time. Just two males roughing each other up."

"Oh." I muttered, visibly deflating. "Right now?"

"Depends. You done eating?"

"Uh," I looked down at the ant hill and felt my belly. 'Shit, I'm done eating.' I audibly gulped and turned to a now smiling Diablo.

He backed up and took a crouched running position one would see an Olympic sprinter would. "When you're ready, get into position." He told me. From the feel of it, the play my own rules route wouldn't work and from the looks of Kulu -

"Go get 'em friend!" She was sitting on a distant rock and cheering for me. Gave her major points for the enthusiasm and for her overall reliability but had to deduct some points for the timing of her compliance during this particular situation.

'I'm a hunter, I'm a hunter... " I mentally chanted to myself as I got ready for a genuine fight. With a Diablos. With no weapon except myself being a barroth. 'I'M A HUNTER, I'M A HUNTER...'

"Is that your starting position?" My fists up and my legs ready to spring into action? I nodded. "Odd yet not unwelcome - _**YYYEEEAAAAARRRRGGH!"**_

I guess we were starting! Diablo charged at me, kicking up dirt, mud, and other contents of nature to come impale me. I came forward with a mock charge and stopped when he was close enough to do a close dodge. I went to tackle him from the side and knock some air out of his lungs, but he grabbed me by my head and the next thing I knew, I was dazed by blunt force to my head.

I could feel his hands on my throat and shoved him to the ground. Despite the daze lingering, I knew better than to sit still and wait for my kind to refocus itself. I rolled away and felt the splash of an impact near me. "That's right, keep moving!" I heard Diablo roar as I got up. I saw him charge with short head thrust and I ducked to the side, feeling the wind as he went past me while his head went up.

I hit his momentarily vulnerable belly with a charge of my own, digging my crest into his belly as hard as I could. I felt him give way and to further my assault, I bit down with my jagged blunt teeth. I head him scream in a mixture of pain and rage before he grabbed me with both hands, his blunt claws dig into me as he began to twist and turn in an effort to get me to loosen my jaws. I wasn't exactly spun around like a rag doll per say, but my feet were dragged a bit off the ground as my adversary twisted and turned.

Amidst the thrashing, I heard a light croak and saw the color of evil close to our feet. 'The paratoad!'

I only loosened my grip after a few more seconds and let myself get tossed back before the little toad could release the cloud of numbness. While I slid away, Diablo got a foot too close just as the toad released itself before burrowing away. Diablo froze mid yelp as he stood straight and visibly hardened. He was a sitting duck and if he was a diablos akin to the ones of the old world, he wouldn't be moving for quite a while in terms of fight time.

I rushed forward and knocked him over with a harsh tackle, doing my best to ignore his not so little side kick between us. Good thing about being a brute wyvernoid was I generally weighed more than a flying wyvernoid and I didn't have exploitable wing webbings to step on. Like I was currently doing to him right now as I pinned him down for good measure.

I mimicked what I saw usual barroth do in combat and shook my body as hard as I could to splatter him in mud. I could hear him growl, hiss, and whine as he weakly squirmed beneath me as I did my best to cover him. "Yeah!" I heard kulu enthusiastically cheer once again. "Assert yourself!"

"Assert myself? That means..." I was a monster fighting a monster, which meant for a fight of dominance that one of us needed to be sexually humiliated for a winner to be declared. Since I was definitely not taking it from another guy, be it a huge dick or not, I had to pick an orifice to ravage and the nearest one was his mouth.

 _ **Best get on it then.**_

Goddammit. I sucked in my breath and prepared myself. 'This is a necessity. Nothing more.' I grabbed Diablo by the horns and just like I sucked in the air, he sucked in my cock. I groaned as he slurped me up, his hot breath and warm moist tongue sliding along the meat as it nearly went down to his throat. I felt sympathy for him, being forced to swallow the meat of another male and ingest his seed.

On the surface feeling of natural reaction to stimulation, I enjoyed it. When it came the sanctity of my mind, I hated this. I was face fucking neither a human or a lady. I had to close my eyes and pretend I was getting my meat stick and balls lathered by someone else of my preference to achieve any form of release.

I could feel his resistance grow stronger for the first few moments but he ended up yielding to me, no doubt losing his pride having been both beaten and fucked by a lower tier monster. For a moment, I thought he was getting into it as I felt his tongue flex along my shaft with more acceptance than move in an effort related to aversion. However, it was most likely just him begrudgingly going with it.

With another groan, I finished and released my cum into his gullet and pulled back as fast as I could, barely noticing a few sticky ropes on his mouth. I scurried back to my full height while he took his time to lift himself back up. "You did it!" Kulu came to hug me at my side. I just wrapped one arm around her, both in need of female contact yet still needing to focus on the diablos' reaction.

"He did." He growled, though with a more somber tone than angry. He wiped his mouth and turned his head. "You get my territory. You're more worthy than I am." He said in a low tone.

"I just did it so you wouldn't hurt me, or at the very least Kulu here." Said bird wyvern gushed and increased the strength of her hug when I said that. "How about we just share it? We get to visit and rest there while you keep it safe overall?"

He turned to look at me quizzically. "That isn't how the game of territorial confrontation is played. You won, so I must leave."

I rolled my eyes. Look, that was humiliating but Damn. Just take the olive branch here. "Or you can stay home, get over it, and just let us be. I really don't plan on making it my permanent stay."

"Same here. Eggs don't stay in one place." Kulu added, trying to be sagely.

He looked flabbergasted and held his mouth slightly agape at my words. "I... I don't understand."

"Well, I'm the supposedly better male right?" I asked rhetorically. "As such, I wanna give you a chance to make it up to me. With hospitality!"

"Hospitality?" Diablo repeated like the words coming from his mouth were alien. Probably were.

"We'll occasionally stay at your den to rest and keep stuff while you guard it." I explained. "No need for the shameful exile."

"So you offer me shelter?" Diablo asked slowly. He was most likely overtaken by the foreign kindness.

"Correction. You give us shelter and ultimately keep what's yours." I told him. "Now go home while me and my Kulu-ya-ku here go egg hunting." I told him while Kulu began to dance in joy. Diablo slowly nodded and burrowed away, leaving me and Kulu alone. I flopped in the ground not a moment later and sighed into the mud.

I face fucked another monster, a diablos today. And it was another guy. I needed a long mud bath before I went to get Kulu her damn egg.

"Hey there." That lazy voice. The jyuratodus again, swimming up to us, or more specifically my face. "Nice hussle back there with tall, big, and horny. Nice to to see another low tier put an apex down a bit."

"Thanks." I mumbled through the mud.

"So, get your eggs yet?" The mud piscine asked.

"No/not yet!" Me and Kulu responded respectively.

The jyuratodus cocked her head and gave us a light smirk. "Then I may have some beneficial news for you two."

* * *

 _ **POV: DIABLO**_

That smug bastard barroth! First he surprise attacks me, does it again, beat me down with sheer luck, and now he humiliates me on all fronts! A mere guard in what is supposedly my own territory for two nomads? Oh, I will accept his offer, but this only means I must further regain my honor and defeat this mud slinger once I'm strong enough!

To think a mere barroth is now my rival... no, this is no normal barroth. He's something else. A something else I must defeat. A stupid, sexy something else I must conquer!

... wait, what did I just say?

* * *

 _ **AN: Jayson: I do my best and hope to improve. Having a beta would definitely help. As for the question of elder dragon fuckery, the answer is yes.**_

 _ **Two people asked me "why barroth?". I wanted to use a monster that wasn't weak but not too strong either. Also didn't want him to have wings. A barroth was both convenient in terms of strength and mobility. I asked my friends Alleiskins and Guikoi for advice too. Thus, Xavier was destined to be a barroth.**_


	6. Sex, Eggs, and Sex

"So you dudes are hankering for some yolk, huh?" The piscine wyvernoid asked coolly. "Well it just so happens that some plucky and fertile young apceros have built themselves a nest up yonder hill." During her exposition, I turned over on my back and she swam up to me before resting her upper body on my chest.

I didn't resist her hand as it began to idly stroke my shaft. After what I did, I needed lots of female contact upon my phallus for closure. Kulu was just listening intently to her words. "And your telling us this because?"

"Cause I feel for your plight. There's nothing more righteous than dudes risking life and limb to give each other the good stuff." Despite my skepticism, I couldn't help but feel honesty emanate from her. She seemed too chill to be malicious in any true way.

"Any risks?" I still needed to press on.

The jyuratodus shrugged as she continued to slowly pump my length. "Other than those herbivore dudes knocking on you, not really." With her free hand, she put her index finger on her chin and hummed to herself. "Though a predator or skin stealer could always come and harsh the vibes even more so, but I doubt that'll happen. Today just screams 'chill' ya know?"

"Yeah." I hissed out. Her pumping was getting more and more distracting with each pump. A hand job, no matter how good, wouldn't be able to finish me off, but it would leave me a painfully hard erection.

"By the way," she said as she backed off and looked at us both, "apceros are some rather hard-to-get-around-dudes when their together. Alone or surprised, that soft under side is ripe for abuse." She sunk into the mud and swam off, probably going back to her lair. I looked towards Kulu and saw her hopeful eyes.

With a sigh and slight irritation at my unsatisfied boner, I picked myself up and looked towards the hill. "You ready to get some eggs?"

She immediately glomped her body against mine and looked between me and my boner. "Yes, yes, yes!" She chirped.

I nodded, gently pushing her aside as I walked up the hill with her following close behind with giddiness. I was able track the scent of apceros using my enhanced tracking senses and could tell their nests were along the rock walls near the marsh. The scent was strong and conveniently feminine. When we were close to reaching them, I stopped us and looked to Kulu. "Alright, I have an idea."

"Tell me, tell me." She said excitedly.

I told her to wait and went up a ahead a bit to spot three female apceros, their heights reaching up to my chest. Stocky builds with hard sandy brownish and red colorings with tan here and there on their bodies. Those club tails carried some harsh spikes on them. Apceros were naturally thick but these ones must've definitely been milfs from the looks of those triple sets of double G's and amazing hips. From the looks of it, the daddies weren't home.

 _ **A new daddy was in the nest.**_

"Okay." I said as I walked back to Kulu. "I'm gonna distract those mothers-

"With your penis?" Kulu finished for me. I nodded.

After what I've done today, I deserve a good set of tits to call mine for the day and there's three milf sets right over there. "While I do that, you can snag yourself a nice egg or two." Kulu nodded eagerly and saluted me. "When their tits are all on me, get going." I told her before I walked off.

I made a low growl and gained the attention of the motherly targets. I like how my sword was already at attention for some slaying. They all tensed up together and from both looks and smell, it was a mixture of fear and arousal. "Horny." I growled with the best monster voice I could muster.

I shouldn't be aroused by the fear of monsterous milfs... yet here I am.

One of them steps forward and gets on her knees. I dramatically rolled my eyes. "All of you." I growled. For this task and for the sake of my companion's belly, I needed to distract them all.

 _ **I wanted all of their titties.**_

The other two put up no argument and within less than a few seconds, my cock was surrounded by motherly apcero breasts. One of every monster lover's fantasies made real. A triple apcero paizuri was now upon me, my cock nearly getting lost with the swell of their bosoms. I held back a low hiss that wanted to leave my lips from the heat and softness suddenly on my member which nearly disappeared within the great valley of boobs. Precum was no doubt slicking up the masses encompassing and slowly rubbing the dispenser up and down. The ladies weren't synched up and seemed as if they were slighly pushing for dominance of the paizuri.

 _ **Mmmonster mommies from three sides. I wouldn't admit this aloud, but it felt ssooo great.**_

I kind of dramatically leaned my head back in exctasy to look for and signal Kulu. From the looks of it, she was already by the nest around the time I was up to my waist in tits. I could barely see her rummaging through the eggs slowly and carefully. 'Just grab one.' I mentally growled. What was she doing, quality judging?

I groaned and instinctively thrusted my hips upwards. The top of my penis rammed right into the middle apceros' mouth just as she opened up. She was off put by my sudden motion at first but started to get more into this. The next thing I knew, the top of my mini me was being coated by saliva from three eager mouths, saliva and a little cum lubricating the breasts nuzzling my tube steak. The warm, slimy sensation was quickly getting me ready to burst.

"PERFECT!" Kulu had to scream! Now of all times! "Barroth friend, your plan did it! We have egg!"

Three betrayed looks were soon on me. I had to diffuse the situation in the best way I possibly could right now.

 _THWACK!_

I gave these kind milfs no warning before I cock slapped all three of them across the face, making them fall back on their plush butts. A simple yet effectively bewildering tactic. "Let's go!" I yelled before high tailing it out of there. Kulu wasted no time in following my lead, shit, she was ahead of me before I knew it.

Ignoring the screams of 'theives' and 'cock teases', I followed back to the spot we resided in for the night and beyond. "Hey, why are we going this way!" I yelled to her.

"Because!" She answered happily. "Friend Jyuratodus lives here and she helped us. She likes you too!" I could've sworn I heard a bit of a teasing tone in that last sentence. After leaping over a ledge and running a little more, Kulu stopped before shouting, "We're here!"

A large lake was before us and I walked towards it until I was leg deep in it. Rather dirty looking with all the mud and such. "How's it going dudes?"

"Agh!" I yelped. That voice came from right next to my right leg. I thought it was a small muddy rock, but it was actually the jyuratodus chick yet again. "Gods... i take it this is your main domain?" I sighed out.

"Sure is." She chuckled as she gently rose from the lake, water and mud draped on her. "Successful with your egg hunt?"

"Yes!" Kulu yelled from the water's edge. "Since you both helped me, especially barroth friend, you may have some. Well, mostly barroth friend." She looked apologetically at jyuratodus. Guess she didn't want to seem rude while being blunt. Sweet girl.

"That's cool dude. I don't really dig eggs anyway." The jyuratodus looked towards me, smirked, and winked. "Enjoy your special meal together, dude."

The... 'subtleties' were not lost on me. I wasn't sure if could eat eggs with my new body but I didn't want to refuse eating with Kulu. No, you horny geeks, this has nothing to do with romance. I'm just trying to be relatively normal and nice. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I strolled on over to my companion.

Without any hesitation, Kulu cracked the top of the egg open and began to slurp some of it away. Then she offered some to me and I graciously accepted it. Unsurprisingly, it felt gross going down and didn't taste that appealing either, but I still sucked it up. After a healthy slurp, I wiped the remainders from my... lips? Yeah, barroth lips and handed her back the egg.

She quickly finished off what remained with an "ah" at the end and after a few seconds of licking her lips and staring, she pounced right on my chest. "Let's fuck!" Kulu yelled as she began to hotdog my tool.

"Kulu... you don't have to do this out of obligation." I had to tell her this. Monster or not, I don't want my comrades fucking because they feel obligated. Hey, I said friends, those three milfs weren't my friends and it was done for a distraction. Granted, I might've been able to just ward them off...

Look this story is about porn and monsters! Porn and morals themselves rarely mix, especially in the east!

"Obli-gay-shin?" Kulu tried to repeat before she shrugged and resumed hotdoging my horny penis. "Don't know what that is but don't care, I like you! I wanna fuck you!" She yelled joyously as her pace increased, thus increasing the friction and pleasure to my erection. From the corner of my eye, I could see the mud piscine staring at us, specifically me. Even more specifically, my dick. "Hmm, needs more lube... Friend Jyuratodus!" She called out.

"Yeah, feathery dude?" She drawled as she swam over to us, her eyes still on me.

"Wanna join us?" Kulu asked, a bit hesitant towards her yet again. "You looked like you want some and you did help us -oh!" The jyuratodus, who I would now refer to as Jyura, was already slurping me down faster than your average THOT. Her mouth was warm and slimy, the tongue straight up wrapping around me like a wet green snake on a sugar cane tree.

After a few deep and slow swallows, she removed her mouth with a few strands of precum and spit bridging her mouth and my cock. "I think you may be able to squeeze him in now." She grabbed me and aimed my head straight up into Kulu. "Lower yourself and I'll be sure to keep you both moist."

"Thank you!" With that momentary hesitation out with the wind, she impaled herself on my flesh and nearly reached the base with a bit of a bulge in her belly. Unsurprisingly, she was tight yet slick and warm, cleary hungry for a cock willing to enter. We groaned and moaned at the sensation of the friction between us, her speed rapidly increasing with each rhythmic bounce. I was starting to thrust too before I even knew it.

I even reached up too, cupping her cute bossom as they quaked a bit with the movements. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She chirped with each bounce, slightly growing louder as time went on.

"Mmmmm." Jyura's mouth went right into lubricating our sexes even further with her hungry, probing tongue. I could feel her mouth on my balls to my cock and could tell when she moved on to Kulu's derriere from the cute, little gasps coming from the bird wyvernoid's beak.

I was in a three way with a fish and bird monster furry. Something most "normal" people masturbated and fantastized to, and here I was living it... let that sink in for a second.

We continued like this for a few minutes with her words soon losing the luxury of coherence before I ended up blowing my load into her, no doubt showering her insides with what could be considered a copious amount of cum. I gave a few extra thrusts for good measure until I noticed her slump. She then fell against my chest, my dick slowly exiting her orafice with small wet sound.

Her face was flush and mine was probably too, though it be way harder to see on me. I could practically hear my heartbeat ring through my ears.

"Daawww." I heard Jyura coo a bit mockingly. "She must be a one and done type of dudette. Then again," she starting rubbing my surprisingly still erect penis. I mean that isn't surprising that it's still erect of course, just given the situation and stuff, "with someone like you in her... really, you need something more suited to your size." She got up and immediately tried to gently move Kulu off of my body.

Emphasis on try, because she was digging her claws into my sides and whining. Like a child not wanting to let go of a stuffed animal.

With an eyeroll, Jyura moved Kulu to the side, which the sleeping beauty settled for, and proceeded to get on me reverse cowgirl style. She looked behind and winked at me as she grabbed and aimed my lower head to the rim of her anus. "You know what they say, a barroth in the bum will really make you cum."

I did NOT know they said that and I did NOT care to know that they said that. But fuck it, or rather, fuck her, I'm here now anyway. So fuck it!

 _ **That was one way to put it... in her, hehe.**_

it was a bit tight fit at first and she had to stop for a second once I was pretty much engulfed in her. Then she started slowly move her body up and down with hip gyrations. I will admit, her ass was alluring the way it wobbled. Definitely not the biggest bum around but still doughy, soft yet firm, rather noticible on her lithe, athletic body. Warm and just as enjoyable as Kulu's pussy. She also seemed more experienced than the bird wyvernoid too.

"Umph... yeah," she moaned, "haven't had a... a barroth in... s-so long!" She spoke between each grunt as her movements began to increase in speed. "So needed this!"

"Never knew I needed this!" I grunted... wait, I grunted that? "I love three ways!" While statement is certainly not untrue, why did I say that now?

"Me too, babe!" After that, her vocal sounds became incoherent just like Kulu's near the end of our session.

And damn how my mind began to lose its focus too, as I found myself unable to even think of the outside world as I lost myself in my coitus with this wyvernoid. I was only able to perceive horns on steroids hit us in the last second before my lights went out.

* * *

 _T-T-TIME SKIP - MID EVENING_

The next thing I knew when I woke up was the pain in my cranium. Then my eyes opened to find myself waking between the wyvernoids I fucked last time I was conscious. "You're awake," the next thing that greeted my sights was Diablo standing right above me, dick right over my face. Yep, this is one thing to wake up to, "you're also alive... you're welcome."

I immediately got up, barely noticing the girls shoot up next to me due to the level of anger and headache assualting me. "Motherfucker! You ran over us!"

"Yes. And you're alive because of that." Diablo gruffly replied and folded his arms with an uncaring look on his face. "You three should've been more perceptive to the environment as well as your fucking." A fair statement I couldn't consider right now due to the anger flooding my thoughts.

"Tyrant twat, I was alive and very content in my previous position! You couldn't have just ask us to come over? Is there no brain beneath that skull... dipshit!" I yelled as I got up in his space. To say I was livid would be the correct term, yes.

He lowered his face into my face and puffed some black smoke into my face, as if to challenge me. Oh, he was asking for it. "No, we didn't have the time."

"Hey, dude," Jyura spoke up and drew attention to herself, "I was not too happy about what he did at first either... but if you were awake a few hours ago to hear what we heard and felt what we felt... you'd understand why we should be very grateful."

Kulu immediately buried herself into my chest as she practically glomped me. "Awful feeling... horrible sounds. Scary, very scary outside." She whimpered. My anger melted as I held her close to comfort her.

I looked towards Diablo and drew in a calming breath before I spoke. "What happened?"

He unfolded his arms and sighed before he pointed topside. "I'll show you the first hand aftermath. Then we can talk about it." Kulu held me tighter as he finished those words and Jyura moved closer to me, probrably just as apprehensive as Kulu about going up to look. "If you two wish to stay here... alone."

"No!" Kulu immediately yelled, somehow holding me even tighter, and Jyura furiously shook her head.

"Then stick close to your leader." Figured he was talking about me, since he saw me bang them and I... fucked his mouth... ugh.

With my two companions rather close behind me, I followed Diablo to the surface. It was the evening now, I was out for that long. At the first few steps along the sand dunes, I didn't notice much save for the broken rocks and pillers. But then I saw dark black spike fragments and remnants of odd prints in the sand. "These don't look familiar at all." I muttered as I carefully checked them out by swiftly grabbing the spikes. I then chewed on it for a bit and sniffed it.

The standard protocol for all hunters to analyze unknown material. Yeah, this was undoubtedly new material. "What came here?"

"I don't know exactly. I sensed a presence before others around my territory did and it was overwhelming." I could hear a bit of fear in Diablo's voice. "If I hadn't come looking for you... well, there's much more to show you in your... previous resting area." Why was he giving a bit of side glare to Jyura. Nevermind, priorities. "From the few sounds I heard last night, It seemed to linger there for the duration of its stay." Then that's where we headed off to investigate.

The closer we got to our destination, the more I noticed the destruction around me and scattered spikes around the area. The scent was getting stronger too, sulfer, blood, and something new. When we came to back to the inner part of the marsh, we found a sight that gave us, even Diablo, a shock. A dead barroth. Specifically, a dead barroth with huge chunks of flesh missing and spikes lodged in several parts of its body.

"That could've been you." Diablo whispered. Yeah, cause that's what I totally needed to hear right now.

I was about to retort until I heard small sloshing in the murky shallows near the corpse. My companions all tensed. My hunter's curiosity came over me and I immediately went towards the body. A male, probably around my age. I felt bad for him, the death probably wasn't all that quick. Then I saw what was beside him, nearly under him, and my eyes widened at what I saw. Who I saw.

"Meow?"

* * *

 _ **AN: A small but hopefully very nice chapter. Beta'd by my boi Guikoi.**_

 _ **In case some people may have been wondering, Diablo also helped Jyura since he saw Xavier fucking her and figured, "must be with him" and came to the conclusion it would be good to help her too, even if he really didn't know her.**_

 _ **I like making this story, but feel a bit nervous making prolonged smut scenes. Tell me, what did you guys think? Good, bad, sexy, scandalous, etc. Let me know!**_

 _ **Jayson: Maybe. Honestly, I thought about making another story, but I not sure if I wanna. Don't oversaturate the market if you know what I mean. Still though, maybe.**_

 _ **Narutoxsparda: TYRANT would definitely make the fights swift, I'll tell you what.**_

 _ **The Lazy Dragon: technically BI. But yeah, gay for Xavier.**_


	7. It's Nikki!

_**AN: Short chapter, but you all deserve something. Btw, I'm not uncomfortable with writing smut scenes but I just wanna make sure I do things just right and nothing gets too repetitive. Thanks for the advice and support.**_

 _ **Now please enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

A felyne had moved from under the barroth's carcus and now stood in front of us, shakily holding his spear in front of him with the tip aimed at Diablo. However, it wasn't just any felyne, no, despite the tribal paint and debris that discolored his fur, I could tell that he was my felyne, my one and only furry bro, "Nikki!" I yelled.

The felyne stopped shaking, lowered his spear, and looked towards me, though his spear was still aimed at Diablo. He narrowed his beautiful big blue eyes me before they widened and he spoke to me with that silky kitty voice I missed for a long time, "Xavier?"

I felt Kulu poke my side before asking, "Who dat?"

"Nikki." I said softly, keeping a good portion of my attention on my lost pal. Then Kulu poked me near the eye and with a scowl, I turned back to the group.

Kulu poked her index fingers together, shook her head, and said, "No, no, what the felyne said."

"My name." I answered. They gave me curious looks, no doubt bewildred by such concepts known as names.

Diablo pushed past the girls, "What the fuck is a name?" He asked, his scowling face getting a tiny bit too close to mine. I could hear a tiny hiss come from Nikki, my ever loyal eternal companion. Luckily, Diablo's ignorant ass didn't care.

Jyura hummed before snapped her fingers, "Maybe he means a title?" She voiced out a guess, judging from her tone.

"But why... Xa-Xavier a title? Does it mean something?" Kulu asked.

"It does actually," I had some pride in my tune, but hey, I really liked my name. "It means New H-", I doubt they knew what a house meant so, "Home. It means New Home."

Diablo had the nerve to scoff, "Sounds pretentious."

This triggered my inner sassy auntie, "Excuse you, boy?"

Jyura coughed in her hand to get my attention, "So, like, is that a deed title 'cause I'm pretty sure that has nothing to do with personality." Ah, so from the sounds of it, simply recognizing through scent, sight, and sound wasn't good enough for monsters. Deed and personality titles was how they rolled.

"Uh... well, my birth symbolized something special. So deed title, yeah." I said, figuring they'd buy it.

"Ah, pretentious and megalomia. Quite a title for you." Said Diablo, who I figured had the title Jackass of the Dunes.

"Okay meathead, why don't you guys tell me your titles? In fact, you can start us off." I felt Nikki climb onto my body and sit my shoulder as I said this. Man, I remember how his weight would slow me down when he did that. Now it was like having a small DragonHawk on my shoulders except he wasn't trying to peck out my eyes, his claws weren't digging into my flesh, and my screams of bloddy murder weren't being ignored.

Diablo looked to the side before growling out, "Fine... but only because you somehwat managed to best me in combat." Damn right I - somewhat? "My title is Soft Rage."

I had to hold back a snicker. Him being called Soft Rage? I'm "guessing" that's a personlity title. Still, I did wonder what other Diablos are like if this guy is called Soft Rage.

"Me! Me next!" Kulu bounced up and down with her hand up until I gave her my full attention. "My title is Smarty Claws."

"Fitting." Diablo groused. If I were closer and didn't have Nikki on my shoulder, I'd elbow him in the ribs.

Smarty Claws paid him no mind and turned to Jyura, "Now, what Jyuratodus friend's title?"

"Hehe, they call me Mud Skipper." She said heartily, "in case _most_ of you are wondering," she already knew Soft Rage didn't care and gave him a side glance at the "most" part of her sentence, "I have a tendency to travel. I'm not a one pond lady."

"Territory whore, eh?" Soft Rage rumbled while he folded his wings, "monsters like you are annoyances that need disciplining."

Mud Skipper emitted giggled, a fake one however, "that a threat, my guy? I wouldn't think someone with 'Soft' in their title would be hard enough?" Oh boy, she was teasing him.

"That a challenge?" He nearly roared.

I didn't give her time to respond, "Ahem!" The gang all turned to me and I spoke, "Anyway, we need to get back on topic." But then a thought crossed my mind, "Okay. We'll get back on topic after this one question? Why didn't you tell me your title's before now?"

The gang all looked between each other and said all at once, """Because you never asked.""" Fair point. Other fair point, neither did they. But fine. I'm not salty about that statement.

... I'm a little salty about that statement.

"Right," I drawled. I turned to Nikki and asked, "As much as I want to hug it out with you and recap all the crazy nonsense going on between us, with me," I said gesturing to my body, "I need to know what happened here?" I motioned to the scene of the crime.

Nikki gulped and shook his head, "Xavier," I didn't like that somber tone, "we've seen a lot of monsters. Many of them fierce as they are sexy." I noticed the lack of bulge in his loincloth, which definitely signaled the severity of the situation, "But... none of them were like this monster. She... she swooped around in the evening and... and tore the place up. I was hunting during the wrong time and had to hide as I tried to make it back. I ended up here, underneath this poor bastard."

"Damn. But wait, back where?" I asked, leaning my head towards him. He looked nervous, but not because of me. The gang followed my movements and were leaning in towards him. I'd be more uncomfortable at the closeness they were to me too if it weren't for the fact I've been inside all three of them.

 **Whoop Whoop!**

After giving them an annoyed glance, I took Nikki in my hands and put him on a lower rock so that he was pretty much facing me only while the gang was behind me so that he could be more at ease. "Thanks," he muttered, "Xavier, I've been caught off from guild contact for a while... and I met some locals. Some rather freindly locals if you get my meaning."

I did. I did and I didn't like it. "You do have the map right?"

"I did." He quickly said, no doubt trying keep my frustration down, "But, uh... I can't sugercoat it, pussy found me first, I lost the map, and now I'm in a tribe."

"Fucking of course!" An exasperated shout left my mouth and went to the freaking heavans.

"Listen. I was out cold and a local hunting party found me, brought me back, gave me food and naturally, I gave them some seeds for the fertile fields otherwise known as their women. I became caught up in my 'planting' and found myself engrossed with their ways shortly after." He said in a nonchalant manner, as if this was okay.

"In less than a week?!"

"I'm a fast Felyne!... except at sex." Then he had the audacity to start glaring at me, "And you're currtainly one to talk! What the hell happened to you?! And who are they?! And more importantly, what exacly were YOU doing." His face went from a scowl to a smug smirk, "~Remember that the nose knows all~." He sang out.

At this point, my body was trembling, waiting for him to finish so I could explode, "I DON'T KNOW, OKAY! I" And here we go, "One moment I'm fine, then I wake up! Now this! Next thing I know, I'm fuckin' these guys while looking for help!" I at least had enough wits to not mention being human before all this. Imagine trying to explain that Ku - I mean - Smarty Claws. Gods only know how Soft Rage would do.

Pretty sure Mud Skipper would just be confused and that's it.

"Hello new friend!/Hey kitty./Hnnn." My trio greeted at once. Nikki just waved at them.

"Nice bunch," then he turned back to me with a serious expression, "You know, if anyone knows about the beast that came last night... it maybe our Super Elder Priestess."

"Super Elder Priestess?" I asked incredulously.

"I know." He sighed. "I didn't ask and I will not ask... she's rather eccentric." Another weird wise man, fantastic. "Anywho, I'll talk to her for you and see what she says."

"We can't come in with you?" Smarty Claws asked while moving in from the side, next my leg. Now that I noticed, Soft Rage and Mud Skipper were looking over my shoulders.

Nikki held up two fingers, "Two reasons, they don't know you and you couldn't fit in our hole."

"Maybe if we lube up?" Mud Skipper asked.

Nikki shook his head. "Trust me, it's too tight." He gestured for me to lower and climbed on, riding atop my crown. Probably enjoying my larger size for mounting. "Forward my rocky steed!"

I could hear two of the trio giggle at my expense and I grunted, choosing to follow his directions. I could practically feel Soft Rage grin.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Soft Rage roared, scaring off the local Noios behind us, "This is in my territory! You vermin were literally just a dig away!"

Huh, so Nikki was literally just a walk away in a Lynian village next to a small rocky Mountain net to soft Rage's lair. That seems convenient. And safe.

"Technically, we're just outside the border." Nikki chuckled before his face turned into a sneer, "What are you going to do about it? Name one time a Diablos ever killed a Lynian."

"I'm about too." Soft Rage cracked his knuckles but I held out my hand towards him.

I had to chastise him. "Cool it down. Remember, we need the info."

"No, you need the info." He snarled. "I don't have to do jack shit nor do I need jack shit technically." He then grumbled.

I should've asked why was he following me then but that wasn't too important now. I let Nikki off my head and into the tight crack of the earth. "Please don't take too long..."

 _ **NIKKI POV**_

I knew me and my Meowster would meet again but currtainly not like this. So many questions and all the answers would have to wait.

"Hunter Nikki Sturrdy Shaft, my beloved!" I nearly fell over from the glomping I had received from Katska Vital Vigor, a grimalkyne I had become _very_ familiar with, "You had no Idea how worried I was!"

Very fun fact about the New World, a native species of Lynian did inhabit this place and they were called the Grimalkynes. Cool right? Rather than resemble bipedal cats they resembled bipedal lynxes, with longer ears, longer tails, and sharper claws and teeth.

What are cats or lynxes? Fuck if I knew, someone told me about them...

"There there, no simple beast c-gwah!" Meouch! My words gave way to a croak of pain from having my girlfriend tightly grab me by the junk. I only withered further under her glare.

"And of course you come back with that reckless attitude!" She growled. I always had a thing for the intense. "It looks like you're in need of punishment!"

I held my open palm and said, "Now hold up, sweet cheeks." She froze and listened, "I have to speak to the great elder about a situation most dire. Sadly, my punishment will have to be put on hold."

"Awww." She groaned whilst letting me go, no doubt bitter about the lack of coitus. After the shit I've seen and the lack of masturbatory satisfaction, I felt the same. The fact I had to talk to the Super Elder Priestess made it worse. I at least received a peck on the cheek, "I'll be waiting my love."

"Ditto." I whispered before making my way through the cavern. It was a nice place, somewhat diffrent from my old, old home. More tribal, with simple "housing" in the rocks, either natural or carved in, and paint and markings selectively painted in may places. The most elaborately painted area was a crevice with underground foliage around it.

The den of the Super Elder Priestess. 'Here we go...'

"Niiiikkiiii! Niiiiikkiiiii!" She must've sensed my presence with her weird ass voodoo powers.

I answered. "I'm back, Priestess!"

"Niiiiikkiii." I knew what that chastising tone meant.

Sigh, "I'm back Super Elder Priestess. May I enter your domain?"

"Super Elder Preistess allows this action. Super Elder Priestess requests however that you wipe your shoes off on the welcome mat."

"I don't wear shows nor do you have a welcome mat." I had to inform her with a deadpan monotone for effect.

"Niiikkiii, I have a great task for yooouuu!" Effect clearly lost on her.

"Um, ma'am, I bring urgent news."

"More urgent than a lack of mats and footwear?!" Yes, she was actually saying that with skepticism.

"Yes." I answered as I entered her domain, walking through the beads acting as a door. Sitting atop a great chair of stone was the Super Elder Preistess herself. Pretty much the same size as any other grimalkyne except more voluptuous than any other, as I'm told. She was definitely bustier than any lynian I've ever seen.

Too bad she was... this, "It better be or my hand will get urgent with your heeaaad!"

"Right," I muttered. "Super Elder Priestess, during my day of hunting and gathering, I encountered a terrifying creature that sent the wildlife into a panic then silence. Sadly not all the monsters managed to escape the creatures wrath-"

"Hehe." She laughed.

"-and I got witness the terror firsthand." I had to continue, "It was larger black scaled female monster with orange and red on the under belly and lower wings. It had horns, while not as big as a diablos, probably put them to shame with the way she tore it up with those horizontal things. But that's not all, for the few minutes I saw her, I could see spikes growing on its back, large, horrifying spikes. Spikes she embedded in an unfortunate barroth." Considering my best friend was now a barroth through the magic of the gods or some shit really made this all the more uncomfortable for me.

"Hush little shaft." The hell did she just call me? "I know of what you speak... but I don't care at all."

"Wha - why?!"

"Cause I made a deal with the foreigners."

"I thought you wanted to enslave them, how'd that even happen?!" This made no sense, the Priestess was a straight up sociopath with barely any regard for even her own people. She pretty much tells her tribe to avoid the fleet members unless they ended up here.

Then they were "purrocessed" like the rest.

"An old man came when I was walking and I changed my mind."

"... uh." So that answers my question, sorta. "What was the deal." She smirked and I felt my heart ready to freeze.

 _ **XAVIER POV**_

"Oh thank the gods!" I gasped, swiftly removing myself from a deteriorating conversation, "So what's up, what did your super guru or what's her name say?"

"The Super Elder Jackass threw me back to the fleet without my knowledge or consent so she could get some parts." He said in a monotone conveying his annoyance, "I gotta move my ass to the settlement in the Ancient Forest ASAP. Oh, and If i didn't have you with me, I'dve have to do it by myself."

That's not what I expected nor wanted to hear. "First off, it's a jungle. Second, What? But what about -"

"Nikki Sturrdy Shaft!" What the duece! A Lynian woman of some sorts jumped out of the hole and right on to my partner, calling him by his old stripper name. In the few seconds of my friend's arrival, I was straight up garnering more questions than answers. "I heard about what my grandmother did and I wanted - are these monsters your friends?" The last was spoken as she studied me and the trio further back.

"Yes." Nikki confirmed.

"Greetings." She said with a small wave.

"Uh, hi there/ Hello friend/Yo/Meh."

"Anyway," the female Lynian said as she helped Nikki up, "I just wanted you to know that while you're being sent off, you will always be a member of the tribe... and have a special place in my heart." She placed his hand over her chest and they stared deep into each other's eyes. My boy looked to be tearing up.

"Oh Katska." Nikki embraced her in a lip lock. They stayed like that for a full minute. She broke it off slowly and retreated back to hole, holding Nikki's hand for as long as she could, never looking away until she flipped into the pit.

I was about to ask but Nikki knew well, "Girlfriend who happened to be the granddaughter of the priestess and more than satisfy my jungle cravings."

I nodded at his explaination "Makes sense."

Nikki swiftly ran towards me and held up his hands in a "lift me up" motion. I lowered myself and he ran up my body to sit on my right shoulder. "Can we talk in private?" I nodded and shooed the trio back. "Why are you so eager to head to the settlement? Have you forgotten your little make over." He whispered.

"Because of you." I whispered back, "Before I came out here, I was in the Ancient Jungle-

"Forest."

I ignored that. "-and an old weirdo-"

"Deja vu." I heard him mutter.

"-Told me to come out here. And here we are now." I reasoned. "You can be my mouth piece to the people and help me reunite with my own kind." I nearly lost it in my excitement but kept enough cool not to exclaim my desire.

"You do know that this idea is risky as fuck right?"

"Oh, do I have other options?" I snarked.

"Don't you?" He asked again, "Did you try, I don't know, writing to them?"

"And would they believe me, let alone trust me?" I hissed, "You're my meal ticket Nikki. You've dealt with natives, know monster language, and you know me. Writing will be my addition to the ticket and your my ticket."

He stared at me, no doubt thinking this over. "Alright. For you, good buddy." He smiled and it warmed my heart. The daunting duo reunited once more!

"Alright!" I yelled, turning around and getting the trios full attention, "Me and my Felyne friend here are heading to the Ancient... Forest. Who's staying and who's coming?"

"I'll always come with you!" Smarty Claws cheered. She ran up to me and hugged side. No surprises there.

"I heard the forest's mud is rather lack luster... sorry, but I have to pass." Figured Mud Skipper wouldn't be down for that, not that I blamed her. She sure does have a nice mud hole.

"I'm not going. Not enough sand and too many trees. I like sand, not trees." Soft Rage grumbled. "I take it you want me to watch over that worthless rock of yours."

"Nope actually, I'm taking it with me. Just be sure to look over your territory while I'm gone."

"What else would I even do?" He rumbled rhetorically.

"And leave the uh." I had no idea what those species of Lynians were called.

But Nikki did. "Grimalkynes."

"Grimalkynes alone." I finished.

"Fine." He then snorted out some black smoke before growling out, "But if they enter my domain..." He pointed to his horns, more than implying what the outcome would be. Nikki hissed back at him and Soft Rage snorted dismissively.

If only he knew who he was dealing with.

I shook my head and said, "Let's get going."


	8. A (Not So) Fun Reunion

**_Remember guys, never ask me to update one story on another story. It kinda dissapoints me ya know._**

 ** _Now please enjoy. Shout outs to Beta Guikoi!_**

* * *

And once again I find myself in the Great... Forest. Only this time I had the companionship of the dim witted duo, Miss Smarty Claws and my Felyne horndog companion, Nikki. Equally as important, my body had mud on it and that felt sssoooo good.

And speaking of my kitty Nikki, "~Welcome to the Jungle ~"

Then I yelled, "Not now!"

And Nikki responded with a whiny, "Then when?!"

Smarty Claws decided to chime in on the arguement, "One day, right Barroth friend?"

I groaned and facepalmed, "Maybe one day but definitely not _today."_ I said, putting an emphasis on today. God, I could feel Nikki giving me those kitty eyes. "You know how I feel about that particular song during a time like this, Nikki."

"This guy," I heard Nikki chuckle, "He thinks that particular song brings him bad luck whenever it's sung before entering hostile territory."

"Have I ever been wrong?" I rhetorically ask. Hear me out, nine times out of ten, misfortune came my way everytime someone sang that song before we embarked on something. Especially when Nikki sang it. For example, the first time he sang it, I ended up failing a mission. Coincidental right? Next time he sang it, barrel bombs go off in my face five times in a row. Not enough? Third time he sang it, a Warhammer of mine ends up as a monster's DILDO! Enough said.

"Whatever," Nikki snorted as if I was exaggerating, "Given how you apparently befriended a Diablos _after_ fighting then fucking his face," don't pause to smirk at me, you little bastard, "I say we're riding the mythical luck dragon all things considered right about now." I couldn't really argue with him on that one. I mean given my situation, I could've turned much worse and I could've been worse off.

If I had to be a wyvernoid though, I wish I was a flying wyvernoid. Preferebly something more suited to my personality such as a rathalos or even an azure rathalos. _Maybe_ I felt as though I deserved to be silver rathalos but no one can say I don't completely deserve to be silver.

"Anyone else hear sizzling and ruffling?" Nikki suddenly asked, breaking me from my thoughts and Smarty Claws from her humming. Had no idea what she was humming. Anyway, now that he mentioned it, there was something sizzling and ruffling... sounded like it was right above us.

 **"SSSSSYEAARGH!"**

Ah, there was something above us! Something light blue, red eyed, and looking like a large fuzzy serpent! And it pounced right on my damn head, knocking me right over, and from the sound of that yelp and the flying of feathers, nearly into Smarty Claws.

"Let go of me!" I turned to the sound of Nikki's cry and saw him in the jaws of a... a..."Freakin' Tobi-kodachi!" Yep, a type of electric fanged wyvernoid in all her shocking glory. Modest breasts, relatively C cups for her size, with narrow mid section that curved outward once it got to the waist. A supple looking ass that one could appreciate better if she were facing away on all fours rather than towards me with my friend in her mouth.

Speaking of which, "Hey! Put that down!" I barked. She shook her head no. "Could you please put that down?" I decided to play it more gently and plead. She still shook her head no and bolted up a tree before somersaulting up to more trees, disappearing into foliage, "Dammit." I muttered.

"Oh noes! Friend Nikki's been takin' and he'll be eaten!" Smarty Claws naturally panicked.

I patted her head to soothe her and she cooed in confusion, "Don't worry about it, he's not in too much danger," I told her and prepared myself to dump an explanation as to why she shouldn't worry, "Given from the way he was taken, she's just going to cuddle him. It's happened before." I rubbed back of my head and let out a short huff of steam, "I just hope he doesn't pass out or break any bones like last time. Goddamn barioth smothering."

She nodded in understanding, goofy grin on her face, "I wanted to do that too," she giggled, "So how we rescue?"

"We go up." I answered, preparing yet again to get my body up there.

"Hnnn… don't wanna." She muttered. I heard her and tilted my head in confusion, "Bad loud things up there. They mean. Don't wanna go."

"Well I can't leave Nikki," I told her and her head dropped. Whether it was from shame, disappointment, or both I didn't know nor did I care, I just didn't like seeing her like that, "But I don't wanna leave you alone either," She perked up at that to my relief. Still, I was in quite the conundrum, rescuing my best buddy from night long monster smothering or leave a girl, albeit a monster one, who might as well have klutz in her name alone. I also had sex with her, so that made leaving much more difficult.

I'm not exactly the hit it and immediately quit it type. It ain't me.

"Did somebody say alone and don't wanna be in a sentence?" Came a familiar voice from some foliage near us. Masculine, whiny, and it evoked a sense of pity. From the leaves and shadows came the body of the great jackass - I mean Jagras I spared earlier. "Is there a lonely soul in need of companionship?"

"You!" I exclaimed out of surprise. He had quite the timing.

"Yes, Me!" He replied excitedly, "Since I no longer have a pack and recruitment isn't going very well," he released a nervous chuckle, "I figured I'd expand my horizons and befriend other low tier monsters like me and I couldn't help but notice the sound of fellow monsters in need of an extra set of genitals... me!"

I looked towards Smarty Claws then back to the great jagras with an internal debate raging in my mind. I continued to do this back and forth a few times before asking Smarty Claws the question, "Would you like a buddy while I go out and save Nikki?"

"Hmmm?" She looked at the monster, sizing up as she hummed in thought, "You come back?"

"I promise." I said this with honest to fatalis conviction. She reluctantly nodded and swiftly jumped towards me to give me a tight hug, so tight I swore her claws were digging into my sides. I hugged her back despite the slight pain and walked over to the smaller monster with Smarty Claws still on my body. I did my best to mimic the same look my first girlfriend's dad gave me on him. Given from the way he "subtly" squirmed, it was working, "Listen and listen good. First off what is your title?"

"C-C-Cheeky." He answered uneasily, shrinking down from me. While I felt partially bad since he reminded me of of my past self only worse off, I had to get the message across to him and shrugged it off.

 **Smarty Claws** had **to be** safe.

"I'm going to leave my friend with you and she isn't to be harmed in any way, shape, or form. Got it?" He rapidly nodded to point his head almost became a blur, "Good. Because if I find out she was harmed under your supervision," For an example, I tried to reach for some fruits above us. Unfortunately, I couldn't reach them, even on my tip toes and I couldn't really jump with Smarty Claws on me, "Ok, picture those fruits as your balls and then imagining me crushing them.'

"Eeep!" I swear his scales turned pale white.

"That's right, buster." I growled as I set down my friend. I gave her a quick peck on the forehead, which made her giggle, and walked off in search of a way to reach the tree tops, "I'll be back As soon as possible!" I yelled to them. I could hear Smarty Claws say 'See you later" as the distance increased between us. I trusted the fact that he was too scared of the consequences to try anything and if he tried anything directly, Smarty Claws could definitely handle him. She really did _rock._

Get it?

Now finding my way up shouldn't be too difficult. I've done it before and both the branches and vines had proven themselves quite sturdy. However, I wasn't chasing down a more lithe fanged wyvernokd up these trees before and she had more options than I did when it came down to where to go and how to get there. A big rocky monster like me couldn't exactly somersault from tree to tree now could I? I at least could track her and my buddy down thorough scent, sound, and taste.

In fact, I got a whiff of them and luckily, it flowed through a path I could take. It led through a large clump of vines and branches and after smashing through the obstacle, I had found not only a large roots and branches leading upwards into the trees, but also tracks of the tobi-kodachi. I could smell Nikki's slight fear and irritation on her too, t'was coco nut scented. I rushed up the giant tree, though I had to careful as it got more narrow. Thank god that these trees were strong as fuck otherwise I'd be at this for who knows how long.

"Huh?" My nostrils were also picking up another scent on my way up, one faintly familiar. Pungent and ashy, I didn't like it. "Nikki, damn you for being a living plushy." I muttered as I finally reached the top. Rather small nest but then again, it was relative to me. While the scent ended in the middle of the nest, neither Nikki nor the tobi-kodachi were anywhere to be found and that didn't bode well.

 **"SSSSSSSRRRAARRGH!"** Goddammit, she was up in one of the trees! She caught me unaware again and pounced on my head, pinning me on my back. "Who are you!? What are you doing here!? Why did you follow me!?" She spoke rabidly but still clearly enough for me to understand and she was practically twitching with every movement.

"I just want the little guy you took, I want nothing else from you!" I told her. Unlike all the other times this happened, I could at least try to reason with Nikki's kidnapper.

Unfortunately her outraged face said that I'd still have to use the same rescuing tactics as before. Except I was the bigger one and I can just FEEL that sex is going to come into play somehow, "NO! Fluffy Boy is mine Now! I will love and care for him like no other!"

"No, he's mine!" I argued back. I'm the guy who found him, took him in, fed him, and bought him the BDSM kit for his birthday, not this giant blue quack!

"I'm not a possession!" We heard him yell from his spot inside the tree the tobi pounced on me from.

""STAY OUT OF IT!"" We yelled at him before going back to glaring at each other. I know this bitch did not just yell at my fluffy boy, "First off, get the hell off of me!" I managed to grab her by the shoulders to toss her off and miss nimble managed to land on her feet "Second off, I'm taking him and you can suck this dick... METAPHORICALLY!"

She didn't take too kindly to my declaration and with a roar, supercharged her fur and scales. She leaped towards me with her claws aimed at my head but I caught her by her. She smirked and her face crackled with electricity before it discharged in my face, momentarily blinding me. Thankfully, barroths are resistant to the thunder element so all it did was sting me, thus effectively pissing me off.

I swung her around and right into the tree she jumped from, "Yeah, pin her down and take her to pound town… METAPHORICALLY!" Nikki cheered from his little tree hole.

"Quiet!" That's the type of cheer I didn't need right now! But pinning her down would be a good idea, so I did. With her arms and legs pinned, she couldn't do much. "Ready to submit?"

"No!"

"... what if I fuck you?" My offer seemed to take her by surprise and to be fair, I felt weird asking that question mainly because I simply blurted the first question that out came to mind. After what I've done so far, why would I ask that I briefly wondered. Then I figured I asked that cause a part of me wanted to be more civil despite the less than civil situation. After all, she just wanted to cuddle my killer kitty. She wasn't too harmful.

And most of the sex I've had was consensual. I really didn't want my inner beast, barroth, or whatever you wanna call it getting acknowledgment or validation. Besides, this was an offer, an enticing offer. Who wouldn't trade their living plushy for sex?

"..."

"..."

"Weren't you going to do that anyway?" She almost sounded insulted.

"You see, I -"

"Do you not find attract enough to rape and dominate after combat!?" What the fuck kind of question was that!?

"Hold on, I -" I quickly got up and off of her, holding my hands up in a placating manner as I tried to explain myself but she wasn't having it.

"How dare you!? I'm the sexiest tobi-kodachi around here! Look at how my tail compliments my fuckable cheeks! Look!" She hissed as she turned around to display her lower body to me. And I got a damn erection, "SEE!" She roared as she swiftly spun back around, hands on her hips, "And my tits are wonderfully sized! Not too big! not too small! They're perfect! Perfect!" This chick was practically fuming. She either didn't notice or care when Nikki crawled back atop my head.

"Tits are better when they're bigger actually." Nikki casually stated.

""Shut it!"' We both growled at him and he let out a huff, no doubt pouting at his two cents being thrown back at him, "Anyway, excuse me for trying to be polite!" I told her as I glared down at her.

"SSSSS!" She hissed in my face, electricity lightly cracking around her, "You call that being polite! Fool! Ignorant mosswine! Jerk!"

I really didn't have to take these string of insults, "Fine, excuse a guy for not being into rape, I'll go!" She gasped as I had had apparently did something insulting yet again and I groaned, "What now?"

"Now you leave without trying to satisfy my horniness or yours!? Fool! Idiot!" She rushed right up to my dick and started groping it.

"Uh, what?" I asked as she angrily began jerking me off.

She hissed, "If you won't rape me, then I'll make you rape me!" Hold up, I swear I've heard a line like that in some hentai manga before or at least something like it, "Now watch as I swallow your cock!"

… okay. Ugh, I could feel Nikki grow a shit eating grin on his stupid fluffy face.

 **"RRRRAAAAAARRGGH!"**

"What the hell?" I muttered... that roar, I've heard it, I know I've heard it before! And judging from the way the tobi-kodachi clutched to my waist, so has she.

"Oh no, she's back and she's ANGRY!" Yikes, judging from the way this chick was shaking on me, she was panicking hard "I have to go!" Then she bolted to the nearest tree that went down but not before she gave me a glare with some more words, "If your body isn't too broken, I'll find you and take that dick!" and then she scurried away.

"I think someone likes you." Nikki teased as he patted the top of my head.

"Next time, I'll let her keep you." I shot back. He doesn't think I'll make good on that promise but I will.

"SNU - SNU!" Ah shit, I know those words, I know that voice, and I now know that that's the exact anjanath who I met my first time here was currently behind us, "We meet again, barroth!"

"I'll let you guys catch up," Nikki whispered before he scurried off of me. I didn't look at him but I just felt those thumbs of his shoot up. What the hell did he think this was, a friendly reunion!?

"Heeeeey." I said uneasily while I slowly turned to face her, "It's been a while."

"Too long," She grunted, snorting out a tiny amount of flame and smoke from her nostrils, "You run away after sixty nine. A cowardly display!"

"Boo!" Nikki was jeering me. I get into trouble trying to save him and in my time of need he sided with a brute wyvernian who tried and may yet again try to break my pelvis... way to look out for your home boy, you bastard.

Ignoring my urge to turn to the side and flip him off, I nervously said to her, "Well, I didn't want to humiliate you further after the felatio."

The enraged snarl that left her throat was a clear indication of my poor word choices, "Stupid barroth too boatsful! Me humble you!" She roared and I braced myself for her charge. I couldn't stand up the force of her powerfully built body and we went falling straight over the edge. Yep, we're officially fighting again. She wasn't armored like I was, so I could take more damage than her, However, I know I don't have as much offensive capabilities as her. In terms of overall combat ability, I'd say we were on equal footing.

Ugh, thank goodness I'm a built more solid than any tank right now or else the bed of grass and dirt might not have felt soo soft despite the fall. Shame that anjanath was built like a fleshy tank too, "Ragh!" She had me pinned and I had to crane my neck several times to keep her jaws from clamping down on my head. I'm sure I could survive one of her bites to the head but I sure as hell didn't want to feel it. Unlike last time, She kept her head enough distance after a clamp attempt to not let me get a good headbutt on her.

Taking a chance, I wiggled my arms out of her grasp and used my hands to hold her mouth shut after another bite attempt. I rolled us over to get the top position and was about to say something to try to calm her down until my hand atop her snout got hot, too hot, "Ow!" I yelped and she used the opportunity to kick me off with those toned legs of hers.

I had to roll on my belly to get back up properly and from the sounds of it, so did she, "Rargh!" Her nostril s were fully flared now, crest up and heat clearly burning in her throat. She tried to pounce on me and I had to hop to the side to avoid her body along with those flailing claws of hers. Another opportunity presented itself to me and I took it, lowering my head and ramming myself in her exposed side as hard as I could.

I could hear the wind leave her for the moment but it wasn't long enough for me to get a good second blow in and she held me in place. Those legs were no joke because let me tell you, taking those knees to the gut felt equivalent to... okay, if you've ever been kneed in the gut, you know it hurts and knocks some air out of you. Our fight was basically just like bigger humans fighting.

Except one breathed fire and one poor guy could sling mud.

Then it hit me in a figurative manner, I had an idea by the third knee strike and luckily her grip on me began to slack, also thanks to mud might I add. I removed myself from her hold and scoped out a chunk of mud from my hide, then proceeding to sling it right at her face, "Aargh! Stupid barroth dirty, cheap tricks!"

"And it doesn't cost me much!" While she flailed around and wiped her face off as best she could, I backed up to gain some distance on her and held up my hands to align both my thumbs and index fingers to form a square, "Gotta get this just right," I whispered. I wanted to hit her _head_ on and end this nonsense.

I swore steam was practically erupting from my crest when I started my charge and she didn't get the mud out of her eyes until I was but a step away. Could've sworn I heard her mutter an "oh shit", an appropriate way to react in her current situation.

"Raaaarrgh!" My roar came from the heat of the moment, an odd mirth in me from literally carrying this jungle monster woman with my all out charge and the literal heat on the top of my back practically scorching a small cluster of my back not protected by mud.

My charge carried her for only a few seconds and only stopped once her back slammed into a large tree. She slid down and slouched to clutch her no doubt sore stomach once I backed up, groaning from pain surging through her midsection from the blow, "Urgh, body hurts."

"Gonna hurt worse if you keep going." I warned her. I thought that might have been the end of this little spectacle but no, she growled as the primal rage in her body had yet to be beaten out of her.

She rushed upwards with a wild strike with her right arm but the attack didn't hit since I dodged. Then she kicked my side but the claws on her foot barely left a mark. That's when I noticed that she seemed more sluggish, a hint of desperation in her attacks. Her breath seemed more ragged and I swore there was a flush in her cheeks. 'Was she sweating too?' I wondered since I swore I saw her sweating, 'I thought Wyvernoids didn't sweat.'

I blocked her next incoming kick with both my arms, buckling from the blow even though it wasn't all that powerful compared to her previous attacks, 'I should probably start blocking with my head instead of my weak ass arms. Why couldn't I be a brachydios or something that punched?' I shrugged off those thoughts and pushed back, knocking her off a good chunk of her balance. She was easy to topple with a finely placed leg sweep.

"Gah!" she was dazed and on her back, allowing me to seal in her defeat by completely pinning her down, "Grrrrr." Her struggling was in vain, I had won.

"It's over mighty anjanath. I call tops." Her arms were locked to her sides and I was firmly settled atop her body, she wasn't getting up easily if at all unless I let her, "Yield."

She stared deep into my eyes... then at my crotch, "Fine. Do what you will, barroth."

I thought back to literally a few minutes back and how that went down. My eyes slowly took in her form and judging by the slight tremors I felt, she could feel my gaze, almost a tangible spark -

"Yeah, embrace the sex life bro! Breed that brute!" Oh, and there was Nikki, shouting encouragements from a tree rather than helping me!

"Shut your whore mouth, Nikki!"

"You're the one with a boner holding down a monster! You're no one to talk!"

I flinched at that. He was right, I was horny, She was horny... I think that's what she was. She certainly smelled like it... smelled... pretty nice.. **. good smell... good female...**

 **Giggity.**

 ** _Cheeky POV_**

"I sense a giggity." My senses were tingling, I could tell that there was some mingling. That scary guy was about pull some tail up there and I couldn't watch.

No, here I was egg sitting his kulu-ya-ku friend instead, dammit. And I knew that sex with her was off the table, dammit, "Oh, me and Xavier did a giggity. And the jyuratodus friend did too I guess..."

Ugh, I know I could smell - wait, "Xavier?" Was that _his title_?

"The title of my barroth friend." It was!

"Ooh, so that's his title." Good to know even if it was a weird title. Wonder what he did to earn it.

"Hey." Smarty Claws broke me from my musings of that barroth with a quick chirp.

"Yeah?"

"Who dat?" She pointed upwards behind me. I tuned around and... and immediately tensed.

"Well, If it isn't my beta friend. Oh, and you brought another little snack too!" I hate Pukei-Pukeis. But this one, this one I _loathed_. She bullied me wherever I went and because of her, my gang was gone thanks to skin stealers, "Ugh! Why does she smell of mud? Wait, you were rolling around with... with him weren't you?"

'She-"

"Yep. But he's away right now." Why the hell would you tell this bitch that? Don't you have a danger sense!?

"Really?" oh no, she was getting that horrible smile of hers that spelled shenanigans! shenanigans that usually ended with me ass up and face down! "Let's get to know each other then!"

* * *

 _ **AN: Will Xavier fuck that anjanath ass? What will happen to our beta boi and Smarty Claws? Will I get a job?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_


	9. Of Alphas and Betas

The familiar sexy lady induced haze came upon me once more. It was good to be out and in the open. Always hate how a part was always locked up and held down. It was agonizing to not be acknowledged.

Speaking of acknowledgement, the anjanath looked slightly peeved at the fact she wasn't on top… but that's too bad because I'm on top baby!

She growled, annoyance and anticipation clear in her eyes. "Why you no Snu-Snu!" She hissed, a lick of fire coming out of her nostrils.

She attempted to move, trying to find a way to turn the tables… though even a rock could tell that she really wasn't trying.

After few seconds of me watching her voluptuous body squirm like the sexiest worm I've ever met, I took action.

Her half-hearted attempts ended in a choked gasp as I stuck my fingers in, a single digit slowly morphing into a fist as my hand became easier and easier to slip in. Her body falling limp as my fist slid in and out of drenched slot in a rapidly increasing speed. At least these weak-ass arms are good for something, they were so fucking useless!

Her moans got progressively louder before I felt her walls clench pretty damn hard. A freaking waterfall sprayed my face as she let out a scream of pleasure that ended in a rather adorable mewl.

I didn't think the monster guide was this accurate about monster on monster interactions given who it was written by but to be so descriptive... what the hell were these researchers doing?

I shook my head to clear those random thoughts, before taking a glance at the shuddering anjanath with eyes clouded with pleasure as drool leaked from her mouth. She must have been really pent up huh?

Wait…

Had she been looking for me the whole time just to fuck me. Jeez… she really didn't like that sixty nine from earlier if she was this determined to get me. I probably should reward her for such dedication shouldn't I?

I grinned savagely as I took her plump ass in my hands and began kneading it like dough, drawing another mewl from her mouth as I began increasing the intensity. I lined up my shaft to her pussy, her fluids gushing out as it covered my meat stick like a coat of fresh paint. Her legs tensed as the tip went in, a muffled moan gave me the confidence to push forward.

All the way forward.

A blaze of fire erupted in front of my face as wings erupted from her back. Did I just fuck a transformation out of her?

I blinked as the thing I just witnessed entered my brain.

The amazonian monster woman groaned, "Stop... waiting."

Say no more, fair lady! I thrusted in as deep as I could, a loud clap coming from the slapping of our flesh along with our grunts of the sudden joining. I stopped for one second just to bathe in the feeling of her insides, the warmth of that hot snatch my meatsword embedded itself in.

Once that second passed, I attacked her defenseless pussy without relent. Since she was a fellow brute wyvernoid, she should receive treatment suited to her build. I thrusted in and out, nearly pulling out of her completely before roughly pushing my prick all the way back in every time. Again her walls clenched around me, clinging onto me fiercely as my member would withdraw to deliver another punch to her cervix. It was a wonderful feeling, beyond that tight, moist flesh around me, eager to feel my assault. Her moans, grunts, and curses only spurned my sensual fire.

And those globes of flesh that one would call her fat ass. Not being content with simply watching them jiggle or holding them, I couldn't resist lashing out at them with a few slaps after a few thrusts. She began to whine as I did this, humiliation and pleasure coursing through her.

"Sweet," I softly moaned, slapping those cheeks of hers a few more times. If she were a human with fair skin, her cheeks would no doubt be red from the both the pelvic and hand blows. God, I love making them sore.

Anywho, I decided roughly grab on to those wings of hers and give them a nice hard tug, making her arch her back and stick out that fat butt even more. I noticed how she turned back to look me face to face and I couldn't help but chuckle seeing her drool as a haze of her own seemed to come over her. Call it a gut feeling or nonsense but I felt it, her sense of shame and sexual gratification at being handled like this. No doubt she rarely, if ever, felt like this before being a top predator around these parts and how tight she initially was.

I snorted some steam. I felt the need to shake things up. Besides, I wanna feel her all over ya know.

"What doing?" She barely managed to grasp out her question as I pulled out of her.

"Time for a position change, duh." I told her as I helped her up. I put her back against a tree and lifted her up by the legs. Risky, at first but I mustered up the strength to do it long enough to have her legs on my shoulders. "You're quite toned." I couldn't resist complementing those legs of hers. "You could probably crush my head with these."

"Maybe," she mumbled, looking slightly flustered, "Never try before."

"Heh, maybe one day," Before she could respond, I silenced her with a deep tongue kiss. She was caught off guard and I was able to batter her defenseless mouth with ease until something ignited and she pushed my tongue back. Like thrashing Alaskan Bull Worms, our tongues dueled for dominance, smacking each other this way and that to overpower the other. She gasped as I managed to reach over to paw at her breasts, giving them the same kneading treatment I gave her ass with the occasional nipple tweak her and there. Of course, this lead to me dominating her kiss yet again.

She was mewling quite cutely through it all.

I slowly pulled back to smirk at her so I could give her a quick warning that made her go wide eyed, "Prepare your anus."

She yelped when I thrusted into my intended target and gave me a glare that lacked any real heat. She couldn't fool the Triple X-Train, she wanted this too.

Again, I began my assault, face to face, dick to ass this time. It was tighter, harder to get into but hot damn it was good. In this position, I could ream her and get a little more personal in our mating. Kissing, licking, and yes, even a bit of nuzzling into the side of her neck. I loved squeezing her, teasing her as I speared her ass and expanded it. I also loved the intimacy of closeness, the way our bodies were rubbing and mingling

I'm a little romantic too, sue me.

As I nuzzled though, I gave her a love bite on her shoulder. Had to mark her, didn't I? I heard her rumble in acceptance and blew a low amount of flame onto my crown. It stung but I didn't complain.

Then I felt my pressure in me build up, "Almost," I growled. My hands went down to clench her ass cheeks, my claws nearly digging into her soft flesh while her hands dug into her shoulders, "There!"

"Finish hard, barroth!" She groaned. Faster, faster, my pumping was getting faster. I wanted to build it up, hold off on my discharge, to edge myself as long as I could. I wanted to build up the blast so I could fill that ass to the brim. She wanted a hard finish and I would deliver.

I went on while on the brink for nearly a minute before, "Raaargh!" I roared triumphantly and unleashed a wave of seed into her. She gave off a more strangled roar only to be silenced with one last lip lock. I felt her spasm and gush all over my lower section.

I went for a few seconds before slowly pulling my head away with only a thin trail of saliva connecting us. Then I slowly pulled out with some cum leaking onto the forest floor as I withdrew from her and helped the anjanath onto her feet.

"Grrr," she gave a low growl as I helped her up on her wobbly legs. When I moved back, she had to lean back against the tree for support, "good male."

"I try." I told her. Then the dizziness set it...

What happened? Why do I feel some fatigue yet in a good way? I smell something weird -

"Way to go, my man!" That was Nikki... he was cheering me on. Oh God, no.

My eyes shot to the anjanath woman. She had a trail of cum flowing from - wait - she's giving me post bedroom eyes. "Ah, dammit." I muttered.

"What wrong, barroth?" She sounded concerned. She managed to straighten herself and took a few steps towards me, "you seem different now. Still sexy but in other way."

I hesitated to answer for a second as confusion coursing through me before I sighed, "I'm fine. I just... need to get back an adorable dummy and a beta." I could question myself later. I got back my sex obsessed partner, who was now resting on my head, so now I needed to get back my derpy birdy.

The anjanath woman scratched the side of her neck, "Not know what you speak of. Should track."

"Yeah, I know." I grumbled. I hoped that the duo wouldn't wander from where I left them and began to walk back the way I came. When I started walking away, I heard footsteps behind me. Oh, no. "Uh?" I turned to see said anjanath walking a little close behind.

"What is it?" She asked right as her wings were retracting before they suddenly stopped. Was she smirking? "Want another round."

Nikki whistled at that. Don't whistle you little horn... cat! "I was just wondering why you were following me?"

"Because we mated." She answered as her wings immediately went back in. "Do barroths not stick with mates?" She asked, sounding slightly worried about my answer.

That dejected look on her face. Dammit. "I was just checking. Come on - what's your title?"

"Crushes Trunks." She answered plainly. "You?"

"Xavier. Let's go." She perked up and I went on with her close behind, resisting the urge to cry a little.

"Nicesu!" I head Nikki shout - whisper. Yes, enjoy this while you can. Jerk.

I swear, Cheeky better have Smarty Claws safe and sound or else he's so -

 **CHEEKY POV**

\- So fucked! I'm fucked hard! A goddamn rath nest of all things! Why me!? "Uh, now Spits Hurt, don't you think this unsafe?" What I should've said instead of unsafe was suicidal. Suicidal was much more appropriate. She lead us to the top of the forest to a nest, rath nest, and here we are in a section of the nest far too visible… this was gonna suck.

Spits Hurt laughed coyly and brought her dreadful poison spewing tail up to my chin. Goddamn Pukei - Pukei's and there adaptations! "Oh, Cheeky, don't be such a, what's the word?"

"Not brave?" Smarty Claws chirped. She almost walked straight towards that nest the moment she saw it until I blocked her off.

"A bitch, yes. Grow some testicular fortitude." Spits Hurt teased as she pushed me out of Smarty Claws' way.

"I would if you hadn't kicked me there so many times." I muttered, shuddering at the phantom pain. That bitch and her ballbusting love. "This isn't really -"

"Enough, Smarty Claws want's eggs and there are some right there. She will have them and WE, her new friends, will help. Right, Smarty Claws?" She turned to give said fellow a crooked grin. To anyone with a functional brain, that grin would come off as pure evil.

To Smarty Claws, it seemed, it was trustworthy. "I do like eggs and friends. Hmm, okay!"

No! "Excellent!" That bitch chortled, "Now go get it while we keep watch."

"Oh hell - gah!" That bitch used her tail to trip me up!

"Don't mind him, he's clumsy." No, I'm not. You're a bitch!

"That fine, Smarty Claws clumsy too!" Oh god, I can't let anything happen to her. She was a kindred spirit... and my life literally depended on hers.

"Go now, we'll keep watch!" Spits Hurt encouraged as she stepped to my down form.

"Guh!" That bitch sat on me. What would've been a somewhat enjoyable experience was not as it was used for my torture! And she was keeping my vision on the center of the nest to see the horror while she kept my jaw shut!

"Now let's watch the fun." She giggled excitedly.

"MMPFH MMPFH!" Let me translate. Why are you doing this!? Why!?

She snorted since she understood me. She knew what I was saying due to all the times she gagged me before. "Because I love hurting you and hate that damn barroth bastard. He humiliated me." She hissed.

"MMFPH!" He just threw mud at you!

"That was enough to gain my ire!" She nearly yelled before her composure came back. "He hurt me so I'll hurt him! Nobody humiliates me and gets away with it! Now shut up."

Then I saw Smarty Claws do the unthinkable. She picked up an egg! "MMMFPH!"

"Look guys! I has egg!" Smarty Claws cheered, holding the egg above her head and bouncing in a silly little dance. Oh dear lord... I think I hear flapping!

What the hell, was Spits Hurt getting wet off this!? She totally was! Man, and all over my back too. "Perfect." She whisper moaned.

 **"RRRAAAARRRGH!"**

It was her, the rathian of this forest! "Unhand my egg, poacher!" She roared! Damn, everything about her screamed MILF of the Land. Smarty Claws immediately dropped the egg back in the pile and backed away slowly, rightfully frightened by the larger predator above her. Hell, I was terrified and I wasn't even in her line of sight. I don't think she even noticed us.

"And this is where I take off. Have fun cleaning up the mess." That bitch chuckled before getting off of me and bolting down the path we came.

Dammit, I had to do damage control. If I leave Smarty Claws behind, I just know it would bite me in the ass later. He would find me and... and... I didn't want to think that. What I needed to think of was a way to bail out Smarty Claws.

Speaking of which, I foolishly decided to run in closer. Close enough to hear Smarty Claws say the words, "Please don't hurt me and friends. Just wanted food."

"Friends." She growled and turned to me. I froze in my tracks and cursed my fear boner. She landed and snarled, "So you're working with a jagras to poach my future babies."

"And - "

"Enough!" She roared, immediately silencing my attempt to talk. She walked to the trembling Smarty Claws and inhaled her scent. If she was angry before the fire now leaking from her mouth now meant she was downright pissed and we were boned. "You're that Kulu Ya-Ku from the desert! To think you'd plague me even here!"

I decided to be brave for a split second and stood in front of Smarty Claws, "Please, oh great rathian, we -"

"I'm done talking!" Dammit, I just wanted to get a word in edgewise to explain. We may not have been spared but at the very least she might hunt down Spits Hurt. "Die both of you!"

She charged up a fireball and I immediately dove out of the way with Smarty Claws at my side. I - Oh shit, my tail! "Hot! Hot! Hot!" I started rolling around like crazy to put the flames out. I think Smarty Claws yelled something about hiding in dirt but I sure as hell wasn't paying attention.

Jeez, where was a Deus Ex Machina when you needed one!

 **XAVIER POV**

"The scent leads up here." I looked up and was about to say more until heard a loud roar echo from the top. I recognized that roar, a rathian no doubt. She must've caught some egg... poachers... "SHIT!"

"What wrong!?" Crushes Trunks asked from my right side. Woman had no idea why we were running so I would fill her in with the best possible explanation.

"What's wrong is I'm not fucking up a little moron named Cheeky and Smarty Claws isn't beside me!"

"Oh! Right behind you!" She grunted.

Nikki couldn't say anything as he clung to my head and bounced with every step I took. Excellent. I knew my adorable idiot and the jackass were no doubt in this nest. As to why, I would find out after I saved their asses so I can kill one of them right after. Was my threat not clear enough for Cheeky? Did I have to draw him a diagram? Would he even understand the diagram?

We arrived at the top of this steep climb in under thirty seconds. Damn though, I could only imagine how long this would take as a human.

Ugh, never mind that, there was Cheeky, rolling around with his tail on fire like a dumbass, and there was Smarty Claws trying to give him helpful advice. And there was the rathian who seemed quite familiar.

I called out to them, "Smarty Claws, Cheeky!"

"Xavier!" Smarty Claws called back.

Cheeky, who managed to put out the fire, yelled, "I can explain!"

I was about to scold him until the rathian spoke her piece, "And there he is! The barroth who befriended the poacher! It hasn't been long enough!"

Yep, she was the rathian from the waste. Small world. Small horrible world.. "I take it you're not happy?"

"No I'm not, try furious!" She snarled, "Your mate has once again tried to poach what does not belong to her!"

"Xavier, can you tell mean rathian we all just hungry?" Said "mate" asked.

Cheeky, whimpered and managed to weakly say, "And tell her we were set up?"

That raised various questions that would have to wait until I dealt with angry mama rathian first, "Look lady, we don't want any trouble."

And from the looks of it, my words meant little. She roared out, "Well you've got it!" At that, I heard Crushes Trunks get into a fighting position and felt Nikki take a martial arts stance on my head.

She was preparing to fire at me until we heard Smarty Claws screech, "Don't hurt friend Xavier!" She came up from behind that mad MILF and attempted to smash a rock against her head like the last time. Said MILF anticipated this and dodged by leaping back.

I don't know why she didn't just bash Smarty Claws away but I won't question it further. She doesn't hurt my friend and I won't have to get too physical. Win - win really.

Unfortunately for said rathian, her tail accidentally hit against the giant logs which apparently kept a river at bay. "Crap!" I quickly rushed over to grab the smaller wyvernoids and jump back to narrowly avoid the ensuing water all.

The rathian and her nest on the other hand weren't so lucky, "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" She shrieked as her wet, glistening body was carried away. Both nest and mama were carried off to the ground below. If I were my old self, I would've laughed my ass off. Now, I feel slightly like a dick.

"Oh no, all eggs might be broken now!" Smarty Claws lamented before she went to sulking and idly brushing claws against the ground as she sat down, "Just wanted one, didn't want them all broke like that. That a waste for me and mama."

I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "No use in crying about it. Rathian's rebuild nests all the time. And eggs." that seemed to perk up Smarty Claws, who looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"So that your other mate?" Crushes Trunks asked and was clearly sizing up the smaller wyvernoid, "She small, " That made Smarty Claws pout, "but admirable. She defend your honor well."

Smarty Claws gasped in delight before started sniffing the air round Crushes Trunks. She paused for a second and then she spoke, "You and Xavier friend's too."

"We mates." The anjanath plainly answered. Smarty Claws' term was more correct really. Mates aren't what people have or at least, that's not what we call it though these guys were not my lovers. Friends was the most appropriate term.

"Oh," Smarty Claws oddly seemed to deflate for some reason before she suddenly perked up, "well, that means you new friend! What title?"

"Crushes Trunks. Me know you called Smarty Claws." Crushes Trunks replied, her tone slightly more friendly until she turned to Cheeky and folded her arms, "Me also know that jagras rather well. Total beta."

"Hey, not all of us are built like boulders." He retorted as he picked himself up beside me. He recoiled as Crushes Trunks held up her hand in preparation to bitch slap him but I held up my hand to stop her.

If anyone would bitch slap him, it would be me. I roughly grabbed him by his shoulder and made him face me eye to eye then calmly said, "So why are you here? And not where I left you?"

"I can explain!" He replied hastily, "We just walked around for a little and then Spits Hurt showed up!"

"Spits Hurt?" He said that name like I should know it. "That is?"

"You remember that Pukei - Pukei you threw mud at?" He let out a quick giggle at the end of it. I nodded and he continued, "Well, she smelled you on her," he pointed to Smarty Claws who waved happily, "and she wanted revenge on you as well as bully me."

"Bully? Revenge?" Smarty Claws cocked her head to the side and gave Cheeky a curious stare, "Spits Hurt said you two friends?"

He gave her a deadpan look and said, "Yeah, she lied. I couldn't deny her unless I wanted poison on my dick and a tail up my ass... again." He muttered that last part, "She also brought us here because she wanted to hurt Smarty Claws to hurt you so you could hurt me."

I went wide eyed and set him down. I had to take a deep breath and let it out, "Okay. I have nothing against you then, Cheeky." He smiled widely before he backed up in fright. Yes, I was not happy to hear that and my anger was without a doubt palpable. "When I see that bitch again, SHE IS GONNA WISH SHE NEVER FUCKED WITH XAVIER!"

Now I was pissed. Being a bully was one thing, as Cheeky did kind of invite it on himself, but trying to hurt **one** of **mine** was **unacceptable.** She would pay the next time we met!

I had to take several deep breaths after that outburst and noticed that I was frightening Smarty Claws and Cheeky. Crushes Trunks looked both frightened and, from the smell of it, aroused.

"That's the spirit, Xavier buddy!" Nikki cheered, no doubt first pumping, "But maybe we should go now. This spot did use to be a rath nest."

Oh yeah. Leave now, righteous revenge rant after. Well, leave now, reach fellow hunters, then revenge whenever possible really, "True, alright let's get out of here." Everyone nodded eagerly and we were off.

Ya know, now that I think about it as I trek down this mountain down to the forest canopy, what am I going to do about my more monstrous companions? I can't just bring them in with me, they would either be torn asunder or captured for experimentation or worse yet, being the pet of royalty. That Fire Country princess gives me nightmares to this day as well as a raging hard on. Or, she did. Weird, must be this body.

Point is, at some point we're gonna break off. But a part of me felt icky about that. Who knows what could happen if I'm not around Smarty claws and I did get more than cuddly with Crushes Trunks. And the hunters, what if they encountered any hunters? God forbid they meet any of those pervy scientists.

Hell, all of this could wait until tomorrow, it was getting late. I doubt walking to the fifth fleet at night would help my case. Best option was to fight a nice spot to rest and recuperate. "Hey, Crushes Trunks, you have anywhere we could rest tonight?"

Crushes Trunks nodded, "Yeah. Be tight fit but we can make do." She almost purred that out. "Follow Crushes Trunks so can show you the way. Remember, the place where we truly met."

I let out a nervous chuckle, remembering that little encounter that left her craving me, "Oh right... are all we all gonna be able to sleep on that?" Me and Crushes stone fell through those vines last time, with Nikki and Smarty Claws' weight added on, I had my doubts.

She waved it off though, "It broke 'cause we thrash. No thrash, no fall. Snuggles only."

Nikki snickered, "Hehe, hey Xavier, you been snuggled to death?"

"No, you ever been strangled?" I rumbled, cracking my knuckles for emphasis.

"Occasionally. The natives are into some rough stuff." He answered jovially. I should've known better to ask him that.

"You friend weird." Crushes Trunks said in a deadpan manner, shooting Nikki a side glance.

Smarty Claws giggled, "Haha, fluffy boy's nice."

I sighed out, "Yeah... but damn he's my annoying rodent."

Nikki probably pouted after hearing that, "Sir, I am a felyne, harumph!"

Not much went on after that. We eventually made it to this bed of vines, which had repaired itself as vines naturally do, and laid down to rest our weary heads. As expected, Smarty Claws snuggled on my left arm. And while unexpected yet unsurprising, Crushes Trunks snuggled on my right side. Didn't take long for their lights to go out.

"Now isn't purrecious?" Nikki gushed as he ran onto my chest.

"But it's wrong." I hissed back lowly, making sure the ladies were sleeping, "Stop acting like nothing's wrong."

Nikki rolled his eyes, "Dude, just roll with it." He then picked up his spear and twirled it, "I'd rather sit here listening to your laments and make some rebuttals but I should do some sceowting." I looked at him quizzically since he usually didn't work out random, "I need to see what the fifth fleet is up to. I saw them making moves in the wastes. Figured we should stay on top of their movements."

I nodded, he had a point. "Then go do your thing kitty cat. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I then glared at him, albeit it was more playful. "Don't get distracted chasing tail."

He snickered and winked at me, "I wish I could get distracted like you, buddy." And with that, he scurried off before I could make a rebuttal of my own. I snorted and decided to lie back to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow for certain I'd see the Fifth fleet. And part ways with the monster babes beside me.

Why'd that hurt to think about. Eh, probably be fine in the morning.

 **UNKNOWN POV**

Bastard barroth! Taking away my fluffy plushie! Then denying my hotter than lighting body!

So irritating! Insulting! Downright nefarious even!

He had to pay! I have to get that dick in me! Gotta find him tonight! Get him while he's down and slurp him up! No one denies my attractiveness and lowers my self esteem only to get away with it! NO ONE! Not even my reflection! I showed her and I'll show him too!

Hmm, I could smell him. And them. His mates were most likely snuggling with him. Fools!

Ah, a canopy and vines. Almost like mine but less trees to do my awesome tricks that were totally impressive. Fuck my neighbors! I'm amazing!

Yes, he was sleeping. Down and vulnerable like his penis. Mmm, a rather delicious looking dong. And he tried to keep it from me! Yet he'd gladly stick it in those two! A beaked bonker buffoon and a muscled meathead meanie!

Grrr. I didn't hesitate taking him in my hands. Damn, I could barely wrap my digits around him. His scent was so strong in my nostrils. Musky, manly.

And the taste! Truly delectable! I almost lost myself slurping and slobbering on that meat pole of his. This was something I could choke on with no regrets.

And I would! TONIGHT!

* * *

 _ **AN: ICEBORNE! YA BOI GOT ICEBORNE! Also, I have officially started college. As a student once told me on my first day of High school, welcome to Hell.**_

 _ **Thank my boi, S33MS LEGIT for his amazing beta work and contribution to the sex scene at the beginning of this chapter. Great minds think alike.**_

 _ **As for my ghost updates a reviewer mentioned, had to change a continuity error. Twas embarrassing. Also, no, none of my fics have a set schedule though I may update more often. For some reason, I've noticed that I hold off on my fanfic work the more I have free time.**_

 _ **Cyan Sung-sun: I would say a Barroth is less versatile and mobile than an Anjanath. A Barroth can hit hard with their signature charge though and that mud can be be grating if you aren't careful. As for their being other monsters like Xavier... maybe. No spoilers.**_


End file.
